Vie brisée, Coeur à sauver
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Théo est parvenu à ses fins, il a détruit la vie de Stiles. Plus que quiconque n'aurait pu y parvenir, de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Brisé, il décide de quitter Beacon Hills pour un ailleurs qu'il espère meilleur, en compagnie d'une connaissance de son enfance. Sterek progressif ! Au départ : Stiles/OC Bashing!Scott Réécriture saison 5 partielle (épisode 10 surtout)
1. Prologue

**Comme promis, voici ma nouvelle fic !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups :p**

 **PROLOGUE**

Stiles Stilinski. Tel est mon nom.

Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un être humain. Hyperactif.

Beaucoup diront que c'est le principal problème chez moi, ce qui fait que personne n'est en capacité de me supporter en longueur.

Mais je suis ainsi.

Je vis avec. Plus ou moins bien.

 **NDA :** **Prologue court et assez étrange je l'admets. J'ai voulu tester l'originalité, je ne sais pas si ça a fonctionné mais si ça ne vous a pas plu, je vous en conjure… ne vous arrêtez pas là. Oubliez ce prologue et passez à la suite dont le style d'écriture est diamétralement différent ! Mdr**


	2. Chapter 1

**Étant donné la... taille... du prologue, je poste le premier chapitre ^^**

 **Petit rappel : C'est un STEREK et un Bashing!Scott**

 **Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je pourrais publier étant donné que je n'ai pas internet en continu ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _POV STILES_

Je me retrouve seul avec Jackson dans un débarras du lycée, coincés à l'intérieur à cause de je ne sais trop quoi. Mais mon hyperactivité et ma nervosité se font encore trop voir et je ne cesse de parler. J'ai bien conscience que j'énerve Jackson mais je ne sais pas comment m'arrêter.

\- … et tu sais si tu …  
\- Ce que je sais Stilinski, c'est que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de parler, je vais finir par t'égorger !

Comment lui faire comprendre que ce genre de menace ne m'aide pas à me calmer et malgré moi, me fait parlé un peu plus ?!  
C'est une façon de faire passer mon stress, mon angoisse ! Si je ne parle pas, je vais faire une crise de panique. Je la sens déjà arriver bien que je parle et je ne peux pas accaparer mon attention sur autre chose, on ne voit presque rien dans l'obscurité du cagibis. Sans parler qu'il n'y a pas d'espace pour que je bouge ! Alors je continue à parler.

Mais c'en est apparemment trop pour les nerfs de Jackson car quelques minutes plus tard, je me fais plaquer contre une étagère en fer, lui par dessus moi, me menaçant de ses griffes aiguisées. J'écarquille les yeux de terreur, il ne va pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Jackson, lâche moi ! C'est pas bon les tentatives de meurtre au sein d'une meute ! Je…  
\- La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne fais pas partie de la meute Stilinski ! Tu es bien trop insupportable et bien trop faible ! Personne ne te considère comme un membre de la meute, tu n'es là que pour gêner et parler sans arrêt. On a besoin de toi seulement pour les recherches et encore ! On pourrait les faire nous même avec un peu de volonté !

Ses mots me font mal. Vraiment. Je cache leur impact sur moi avec un sourire et je babille de nouveau, pour taire la panique qui me gagne de plus en plus mais c'est de trop, une fois de plus. Je sens ses griffes égratigner ma nuque et les autres s'enfoncer dans la chaire de mon dos. Je couine de douleur mais il ne s'arrête pas.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix Stilinski où je coupe tes cordes vocales ! Et tu sais que je le ferrai car un petit humain aussi faible et minable comme toi n'est qu'un grain de sable sur mon passage et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te marcher dessus. Compris ?!

Terrifié par ses mots et ses griffes sur ma gorge, je hoche doucement la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Puis avec un sourire satisfait, il s'écarte de moi. Je sens le sang couler le long de mon dos mais je ne dis rien et je ne bouge pas d'un pouce sauf pour me mettre en position fœtale.  
Les entailles dans mon dos me font mal, je crois qu'il a été un peu trop profondément.

Je regarde du coin de l'œil Jackson continuer à s'acharner sur la porte du local. Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il grogne de rage.

Que quelqu'un nous sorte de là. Par pitié. Je veux sortir et m'éloigner de lui.

Ce qui me semble plusieurs heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Allison et Boyd. Je soupire de soulagement.

\- Tu vas bien Jackson ?  
\- Ouais. Allez, venez on se tire.

Allison pose son regard sur moi.

\- Tu viens Stiles ?  
\- Ou-ouais.

Je me lève rapidement et elle fronce les sourcils quand je suis dans la lumière du couloir.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à ta nuque ?!  
\- Il ne faisait que de parler, ça m'a agacé.  
\- Quand apprendras-tu à te taire Stiles ?!

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et ils avancent. Un flot d'incertitude me submerge.

Suis-je donc si insupportable ? Est-ce que tous voudraient que je me taise et que je cesse de gigoter continuellement ? Bien sur que oui, quelle question ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que c'est à cause de mon hyperactivité ?!

Mes mains tremblent, je les cache dans mes poches puis je pars vers ma voiture, les cours sont finis après tout. Je regarde avec envie les autres membres de la meute réunis vers un arbre. Comme j'aimerais faire partie de la meute… mais je suis trop faible pour devenir loup-garou. Je ne ferai jamais partie de la meute. Je déglutis difficilement en ravalant mes larmes et je monte dans ma Jeep.

Le trajet jusque chez moi ne dure que quelques minutes et en arrivant, je monte directement dans ma chambre avant de m'échouer sur mon lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me redresse en grimaçant, retire ma chemise et mon haut et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je termine de me déshabiller et entre dans la douche. L'eau bouillante me détend un peu, apaise mes peurs; mais elle me brûle aux endroits où les griffes de Jackson se sont plantées ou ont égratigné ma peau. Je passe ma main dans mes mèches trempées pour les ramener en arrière.

J'aurais tout donné pour faire partie de la meute. Tout. Tout pour faire partie de cette meute. Cette meute dont est membre celui qui est censé être mon meilleur ami mais qui semble m'oublier au profit de celle-ci. Mais si j'en faisait partie, peut être que tout redeviendrait comme avant avec Scott. Pour se faire, je dois apprendre à me taire, à ne plus bouger, devenir plus fort.

J'y parviendrais, je dois réussir !

Je sors de la douche tout tremblant. Je tourne mon dos vers le miroir et un hoquet de surprise franchi mes lèvres. J'ai la marque de quatre ongles le long de la colonne vertébrale, ces marques sont rouges vives, du sang en coule encore légèrement en un long filet. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que je réalise pleinement que cette blessure a été faite par une personne de la meute dont je pensais faire partie et cette blessure me confirme juste que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Un sanglot traverse mes lèvres alors que je tords un bras dans mon dos pour parvenir à passer une compresse désinfectante sur les plaies.

Je n'y arrive pas, putain ! Ça fait horriblement mal et je suis incapable de me soigner seul.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bain et je prend ma tête entre mes mains, le sang coule en un mince filet avant de tomber goutte à goutte sur le sol. La douleur est lancinante, j'ai l'impression que quatre poignards s'enfoncent jusqu'à l'os sans discontinuer. L'air frais sur mon dos ne fait que rajouter à la sensation plus que désagréable. Putain que j'ai mal.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

Je me redresse en un sursaut, retenant un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

\- Papa ?! Tu ne travaille pas ?

\- J'ai terminé plus tôt. Tout va bien, j'ai cru… entendre des pleurs.

Je me relève doucement et ouvre la porte. Mon père ouvre la bouche d'étonnement.  
Je dois avoir l'air minable avec des larmes coulant de mes yeux rougis.

\- T-tu veux bien m'aider ? J'ai… mal.

Je me tourne pour qu'il puisse voir mon dos.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait ça Stiles ?

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux, souhaitant plus que tout que mon prochain mensonge soit la réalité:

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'arrive pas à me soigner tout seul.

Ma voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Car c'est ce que je suis : tout seul. Si j'avais fait parti de la meute, ils m'auraient aidé, ils m'auraient soigné. Oh non, je n'aurais même pas été blessé. Mais là, je dois me débrouiller seul dans ma salle de bain.

Les mains de mon père sur mes épaules me ramènent au présent. Je papillonne des yeux, chassant les larmes et je tourne la tête vers lui. Il m'attire doucement vers le tabouret et d'une pression sur les épaules, m'assieds dessus. Sans un mot, il passe la compresse sur les plaies et je sursaute en fermant fort les yeux.

\- Ça a l'air profond Stiles, on devrait aller à l'hôpital.  
\- Non. Tout va bien.

Avec délicatesse, il applique une crème cicatrisante sur mon dos et pose une gaze dessus avant d'enrouler mon torse dans une bande blanche. Puis il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et presse ses lèvres contre mon front.

\- Si demain ça n'a pas désenflé et que tu as toujours aussi mal, on y va. Allez, viens manger.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je le suis d'une démarche hésitante, me tenant aux murs pour ne pas m'effondrer par terre.

Le repas se déroule dans le calme, je parle peu, je dois commencer à m'entraîner à me taire le plus rapidement possible. Alors je parle le moins possible mais ce n'est pas simple, je dois passer mon hyperactivité dans autre chose et je me retrouve vite à me pincer et me gratter les poignets à sang sous la table. Puis la soirée continue devant un film et je dissimule mes bras sous les manches de mon sweater lorsque mon père me regarde avec inquiétude.

Lorsque je pars me coucher, en même temps que mon père, je trouve mon lit trop froid, trop grand, angoissant. Car je serais seul dedans tandis que je sais que la meute fait régulièrement des nuits où ils sont tous couchés les uns par dessus les autres. Sans moi. Et cela me donne des vertiges car avant même que je ne le réalise, j'ai toujours été à part. Je n'ai vraiment jamais fait partie de la meute. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je me lève en tremblant, mon oreiller dans les bras. Je sors de ma chambre et traverse le couloir dans le noir avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de mon père. Je l'ouvre.

\- P… papa ? Est-ce … est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi… s'il te plait ?

Avec des yeux inquiets, il soulève la couverture de son lit et je me précipite dessous. Je m'allonge contre son flanc, enroulé autour de mon coussin et les larmes commencent à couler.  
Je sens une grande main passer dans mes cheveux.

Mon père, c'est ma famille, ma seule famille, ma meute à moi. On n'est pas nombreux, seulement deux, mais on va dire que c'est ma meute, la mienne. Et que j'en suis accepté. Accepté comme je suis.

\- Parle moi Stiles.  
\- Je suis seul.  
\- Non, je suis là moi.

Mais à la place de me calmer ses mots me brisent. Mon père a toujours été le seul à m'accepter avec ma mère. Oui, il est là… mais pour combien de temps ?! Et si du jour au lendemain, il m'abandonne comme maman ?! Alors je serais totalement seul, sans personne sur qui compter.

\- Hey, mon ange, calme toi, je suis là.

Je me pelotonne contre lui, mes poings agrippés à son haut de pyjama et mon visage perdu dans son cou, l'inondant de larmes.

Je m'endors au bout d'un long moment, apaisé par ses caresses sur mon visage et mes cheveux.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis seul dans le lit. Je me lève, vais dans la salle de bain et m'habille, je prendrai ma douche ce soir, avec mon père pour m'aider à défaire et refaire le bandage. Les plaies me font encore mal, elles me lancent terriblement.

Je m'assieds difficilement pour manger quelques gâteaux. Je remonte ensuite pour me brosser les dents et j'ouvre le tiroir à médicaments. Comme tous les jours, je prend ma boite d'Adderall et je prends une pilule.  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'en prends une seconde pour que ça ait plus d'effet. Les mains tremblantes, je repose la boite et je sors de la maison après avoir enfilé mes chaussures, ma veste et après avoir pris mon sac.

La journée au lycée est longue, je tente de ne pas parler plus que pour répondre aux questions qu'on me pose mais c'est dur. J'essai aussi de ne pas trop bouger, pas plus que les jeunes non-hyperactifs du moins. Et c'est dur. Je suis hyperactif, me restreindre est une torture même si le médicament aide. Par conséquent, je marche au calmant et à l'Adderall de sorte qu'à la fin de la journée, mon esprit est comme dans du coton.

\- Hey Stiles, ça va ?

Je me tourne doucement vers Scott. Un faux sourire joyeux orne mes lèvres mais il n'y voit que du feu.

\- Oui, bien sûr !  
\- On va tous au loft, tu viens ?

Une brise d'espoir passe en moi. Avec des gestes fébriles, j'ouvre la porte de ma voiture et pose mon sac à l'intérieur.

\- Je dois passer chez moi mais je viens après ?

Ça ressemble en effet plus à une question. Il acquiesce et je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, je pose mon sac de cours, écrit une note à mon père, change de haut et je reprends la route tout en avalant un nouveau calmant; mes nerfs commençant à s'échauffer de nouveau.  
Je ne tarde plus à arriver chez Derek. Avec un sourire, je descend de ma Jeep, et monte les escaliers et avant d'entrer dans la pièce, j'entends Lydia et Allison:

\- Stiles était étonnamment calme aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui, ça fait du bien, de ne plus l'entendre parler et gigoter dans tous les sens.

Je me fige et ferme fortement les yeux. Putain que ça fait mal. J'ai envie de leur hurler que ce n'est pas vraiment moi, que ce n'est pas ma vraie personnalité, mon vrai moi ! Ils me préfèrent effacé ! Ils m'apprécient avec une autre personnalité que la mienne, donc, ils ne m'apprécient pas véritablement, pas pour moi-même. Mon cœur se sert et je prends un nouveau calmant.

Tout pour être calme, tout pour leur plaire. Tout pour faire partie de la meute. Tout pour ne plus être seul. Tout pour que mon frère -mon meilleur ami !- ne m'oubli pas.

Tremblant, j'entre dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire pour cacher les apparences car je n'ai qu'une envie, me rouler en boule et pleurer jusqu'à ce que le dernière larme de mon corps l'ai quitté. Mais je sauve la face, je souris et salue tout le monde.

Derek me grogne dessus, comme d'habitude, je constate avec une vague de lassitude mêlée de regret et de tristesse. Il fronce les sourcils dans ma direction et je vote pour un replie stratégique vers mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne semble même pas me remarquer tandis qu'il roucoule avec sa petite amie. Je regarde autour de moi avec incertitude.

Isaac rit avec Danny, Boyd et Erika, Jackson écoute Lydia babiller, en réparant un collier de cette dernière. Derek lit dans son coin, son aura dissuadant quiconque de venir l'embêter. Je me cale dans un fauteuil, un coussin sur les genoux, seul. Quand je sens les premiers signes de mon hyperactivité revenir, je presse fermement mes paupières, à bout, avant de prendre discrètement une pilule et de l'avaler.

Quelques heures plus tard, une avalanche de pizza est posée sur la table basse avec des verres de sodas. Je grignote à peine, je n'ai pas faim. Puis Derek monte dans sa chambre et quelques heures plus tard, ils montent tous, sans un regard en arrière alors que je fais la vaisselle. Je déglutis et me décide à gripper les marches après avoir rangé tout le salon, une boule dans le gorge. Je pénètre dans la pièce et mon cœur se serre à m'en faire un mal de chien. Ils sont tous couchés autour de l'alpha, blottis les uns contre les autres. Mon cœur se lacère. Je voulais juste être avec eux, faire partie de leur groupe.

Je me mords les lèvres dans la tentative de retenir mes larmes lorsque je sors du loft. Je monte dans ma voiture et m'éloigne de l'appartement. Où vais-je bien pouvoir aller ? Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai laissé un mot à mon père disant que je ne dormirai pas à la maison… s'il me voit débarquer… il va réaliser à quel point son fils est un raté, à quel point il est insupportable pour les autres, à quel point son fils est seul.

Je me gare près de la forêt, monte le chauffage et me pelotonne sur le siège passager, remontant mes genoux contre mon torse, dans mon pull. Dans l'obscurité de la forêt et son silence seulement brisé par le chauffage de la Jeep, je ferme les yeux et m'endors. Terriblement seul.

Je me réveille en entendant des coups contre la vitre. En sursaut, je me redresse et pose mon regard sur le flic, un collègue de mon père. Avec un sourire factice, j'ouvre la porte :

\- Salut !  
\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous à dormir sur le bord de la route ?  
\- Je suis rentré tard, j'étais fatigué donc j'ai préféré m'arrêter !

L'homme blond lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, rentre chez toi.

J'hoche vivement la tête et avec un dernier sourire, je prends la route jusque chez moi. Mon père est assis à la table, des toasts grillés et beurrés à la main avec un café.

\- S'lut p'a.  
\- Stiles, pourquoi as-tu dormi dans la Jeep ?  
\- … Je…  
\- Tu as laissé un mot disant que tu ne dormais pas à la maison mais chez un ami et ce matin, on me téléphone pour me dire qu'on t'as retrouvé dormant dans ta voiture ! Si tu n'es pas resté dormir chez cet ami, pourquoi ne pas être rentré ?! Stiles !

La détresse m'envahit. Mon père va tout découvrir, il va découvrir à quel point je suis pathétique et seul! Ma respiration se fait laborieuse.

\- P… papa ! Je…

Les larmes envahissent mes yeux alors que je me tords les mains, debout face à lui. Je sens la crise de panique monter par vagues.

\- Calme toi, Stiles !

Mais je sens l'air se bloquer dans mes poumons, j'ai beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun oxygène n'entre. Des points noirs ne tardent pas à danser devant mes yeux. Des mains se posent sur mes épaules mais je ne vois pas à qui elles appartiennent et l'angoisse me tord un peu plus les entrailles. Je tente de me débattre mais j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me retrouve ensuite assis de force sur quelque chose de mou et j'essai de me relever. L'air ne veut plus entrer dans mes poumons. Une voix parvient à mes oreilles :

\- Stiles, respire, calme toi fils. Stiles. Mon garçon, respire. Je suis là, papa est là. Inspire avec moi. Doucement. Calme toi. Expire, inspire, expire.

L'air recommence à circuler dans mes poumons. Je me laisse aller contre le torse de mon père, qui est assis dans mon dos et me tient fermement contre lui. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tout va bien Stiles. C'est fini. Je suis là, tout va bien.

J'enfoui mon visage contre sa chemise que mes larmes commencent à tremper.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ? Dit moi ce qui te tracasse. Ne devais-tu pas dormir chez un ami ?  
\- Si… peut être…  
\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
\- Non… j'y avait… seulement pas ma place. Ils étaient tous en train de dormir les uns avec les autres, blottis tous ensemble… mais pas moi. Tu comprends ? J'avais pas ma place. Mais je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes en me voyant arriver en pleine nuit… donc je suis parti et j'ai dormi dans la Jeep.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je ferme les yeux. Ça fait du bien, un peu de chaleur humaine.

\- Je… crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment en fait…  
\- Mais enfin, c'est tes amis Stiles, pourquoi ne t'aimeraient-ils pas ?  
\- Je suis pas comme eux… je suis malade. Je les énerve, à ne pas pouvoir être attentif et tout… même Scott… ne fait plus attention à moi. Mais c'est pas grave, je m'en fou. Je ne lui en veux pas, il n'y peut rien, je le comprends, je pense que je serais pareil dans son cas… peut être. Tu sais, papa, des fois je regrette de pas être allé dans ce centre avec d'autres jeunes dans mon cas… ça aurait probablement été plus simple. J'aurais été accepté. J'aurais pu avoir de vrais amis. Dis papa… tu penses que je pourrais y aller ? Dès maintenant ? Enfin… je pense bien que c'est pas possible que ce soit dans l'immédiat mais dans pas longtemps, qu'on m'inscrive dès aujourd'hui et que j'y aille dès que je peux ? Je veux plus être seul papa, je veux des amis, des personnes comme moi. Que je n'énerverai plus et qui comprendront de quoi je parle… comme les génies. Tu vois, comme eux qui ne sont compris que par leurs semblables ? Ah bah… (je marque une légère pause) … je divague encore.

Je serre les poings de frustration. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me concentrer simplement sur un sujet, comme les gens normaux ?!

\- Je me dis qu'il aurait vraiment fallu… que j'y aille quand on me l'a proposé.  
\- Si tu le veux… si tu n'es vraiment pas bien… je peux les appeler Stiles. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres et si pour cela, je dois t'emmener dans un institut qui pourrait t'apporter de l'aide et du soutiens… je le ferait fils.  
\- Merci papa. Je vais peut être y réfléchir plus sérieusement.  
\- Allez, tu dois aller en cours Stiles.

Avec regret, je me dégage de son étreinte et monte me doucher. Mon père m'aide à remettre un pansement dans mon dos et je mets le cap vers le lycée une fois dans ma Jeep avec deux comprimés d'avalés. Mon esprit divague tout le long du trajet, ne parvenant à s'arrêter sur aucun sujet. Mais revenant toujours à la proposition de mon père. Plus ça va, plus j'ai envie d'accepter.

Et puis, ça me permettrait peut être d'apprendre à me maîtriser et ainsi quand je reviendrais à Beacon Hills, je serais peut être enfin accepté.

Lorsque je me gare, je vois Scott appuyé contre sa moto, en train d'attendre. Qui ? Je ne sais pas trop mais il attend. Je saute hors de ma voiture et j'avance vers lui en trottinant légèrement. Mais à mi-chemin, je me reprends en me disant que ça ne sert à rien de courir pour aller vers lui, que je peux très bien le faire en marchant, comme tout le monde.

\- Hey Scott !  
\- Salut ! Tu m'as l'air bien excité, tu as pris ton Adderall ce matin ?

J'essai de ne pas laisser mon sourire se faner alors que je me tords les mains discrètement. J'ai envie de lui crier que j'en ai même pris une double dose mais je n'en fait rien.

\- Ah, non j'ai complètement zappé. Merci.

Les mains tremblantes, je prends une nouvelle pilule. Je place le fait que c'est mauvais d'en prendre autant en un si petit laps de temps au fond de mon cerveau hyperactif. De toute façon, tout est de la faute de cet abruti de cerveau !

Très vite, le reste de la meute nous rejoint et nous partons vers nos salles de cours.

La journée passe assez vite même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tous. Et même si l'Adderall m'aide à me concentrer, à être moins agité, à ignorer plus facilement les distractions et à réguler mon comportement, j'ai du mal à être attentif et à stopper mon gigotement incessant. Mais heureusement, ces pilules me permettent d'être moins émotif parce que je crois que j'aurais craqué depuis un moment.

Jackson n'y va pas de main morte en humiliations verbales et en remarques sarcastiques. Il y va même parfois un peu trop fort. Les autres en rient, pensant que ça ne me fait rien, que ce n'est pas grand chose. Ce qui est vrai, si les insultes et remarques n'étaient présentes que quelques fois mais là, c'est incessant. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion et à la longue, ça m'épuise, me met à bout. Parce que subir toutes ces humiliations silencieusement… c'est dur.

Ce soir encore, on m'invite au loft. J'accepte après un court moment d'hésitation. À croire que je suis maso, à y aller alors que je sais que ça va me faire mal. Je dit juste à Scott que je passe chez moi, comme la veille.

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

 **NDA** **: Alooooors ?**

 **Alors oui ce premier chapitre était un Flash back, pour situer la place que Stiles a à l'origine dans la meute afin de pouvoir comprendre la suite ^^ Laissez un com' ! Kisouuuuuuus !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos review, je suis heureuse que ma nouvelle fic plaise !**

 **Vous avez donc le droit à la suite ;p (quoique dans tous les cas vous l'auriez eue hein)**

 **Bonne lecture, nous passons aux choses sérieuses de la saison 5 !**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Et ça a continué. Je n'ai jamais été dans cet institut, ne pouvant me résoudre à abandonner ceux que je considère, à sens unique, mes amis. Je sais que je ne suis toujours pas important pour eux. Jour après jour j'ai continué à aller au Lycée puis à leurs réunions tout en sachant que j'allais me prendre des murs, des portes, des coups, des insultes, des humiliations. Je dois passer pour un chouineur, un gros geignard mais… c'est tellement vrai ! Je vais là-bas : Derek me grogne dessus, me menace, me frappe ou me plaque contre un mur. Je suis ignoré ouvertement de certaines personnes (comme Allison, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Lydia et Ethan) alors que d'autres me mettent plus bas que terre dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion (Aiden, Peter, Jackson et Breaden). Heureusement, Isaac me soutient et reste souvent avec moi quand je ne suis pas invité à rester à leurs soirées meute ou autres. Liam est adorable avec moi mais bien qu'il ait un caractère fort, niveau hiérarchie de meute, il est bien bas alors il n'ose pas tenir tête à certains de la meute. Mason est un peu comme moi, le petit humain de la meute. Mais il est plus facilement accepté: ce n'est pas un humain hyperactif et sarcastique. Quand à Malia… je préfère ne pas en parler. Scott, l'alpha, pourrait leur dire de se calmer envers moi mais il n'a d'yeux que pour Kira.

Et je crois qu'il se fout que je ne sois pas heureux et pas bien dans ma peau: il m'en veut d'avoir presque tué Allison. Comme si je ne culpabilisais déjà pas assez mais je comprends sa réaction. Je suis un tueur, un assassin. Un monstre.

S'ils m'ont sauvé du Nogitsune c'est juste parce je causais trop de problèmes autour. S'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver ma vie, ils n'auraient pas plus hésité ; tant que je stoppais mes agissements.  
Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai pu faire… j'en vomis encore.

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, je me sens sombrer dans le désespoir. Je ne dors presque pas, je préfère rester éveiller le plus possible. Je suis parfois quatre jours sans avoir une minute de sommeil, je fais tout pour reporter cette épreuve.  
Parce que lorsque je ferme les yeux, je revois tous ces morts, touts ces dégâts que j'ai pu faire. Toute cette noirceur qui m'habitait. Ce démon renard qui me retournait l'esprit, qui me faisait aimer causer mort et destruction. Tout ça, je m'y revois en fermant les yeux. Alors je ne dors pas. Et quand mon corps est trop épuisé, je dors d'un sommeil troublé d'images torturantes. Et lorsque je suis enfin libéré de ce sommeil abominable, je suis trempé de sueur, et je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me laisser tomber près des toilettes et vider mon estomac peu remplis. Au bout d'un long moment, je finis toujours par me redresser et je me glisse sous l'eau de la douche.

Mais ça, personne ne le voit. Pas que je leur en veuille, je mérite ce qui m'arrive mais… je voudrais que quelqu'un me rattrape dans ma chute.

Mais ça n'a fait que continuer, même lorsque l'on a sauvé Scott des guerriers fauves, même lorsque j'ai cru Derek mort alors que personne ne prêtait attention à son corps sans vie, pour revenir en loup… même quand il est parti, nous abandonnant… même avec le début de Dreads Doctors qui aurait pu nous souder, je suis en marge, à part.

Je sors de mes pensées morbides en voyant Théo s'approcher de moi.

Théo… ce garçon qu'on connaissait en primaire mais qui me terrifiait au fond. Il était inquiétant et brutal. Et quand je l'ai revu… le serpent de l'angoisse et de la peur s'était enroulé le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Me faisant frissonner dès que je le sens approcher. Il n'est pas net. Mais encore une fois, qui croirait le pauvre petit humain anciennement possédé par un démon et qui a détruit et tué.  
Et le seul mec qui est aussi méfiant que moi (Derek) n'est pas là putain ! Il est où cet abruti ?! Après nous avoir fait croire à sa mort, il nous abandonne, laissant la meute sous la totale régence de Scott. Même moi, son meilleur ami ne l'aurait jamais fait ! Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui prendre à ce Sourwolf ?! Et Scott est sur le point d'accepter totalement Théo dans sa meute malgré mes mises en garde.  
Depuis qu'il est revenu à Beacon Hills, je ne peux plus approcher Scott sans que nous ne nous disputions. Et ça me serre le cœur parce que je tiens à lui malgré tout.

J'ai beau parler, mettre en garde tout le monde… personne ne m'écoute. Ils n'ont pas compris que ce mec était pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Il est mauvais ! Il a de mauvaises intentions envers nous. Ils sont tous bien plus préoccupés par les Dreds Doctors mais… je suis persuadé qu'il y a un lien entre Théo et ces hommes fourmis psychopathes !

Quelques heures plus tard, je me garde devant la clinique vétérinaire, Scott me précédant de quelques secondes retire déjà son casque. Je sors de la jeep et claque la porte en l'interpellant:

\- Désolé… j'ai eu du mal à démarrer ma jeep. Elle arrive à peine à tenir.

Je m'approche de lui mais il ne me répond pas.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Malia ou Lydia.

Scott ne réagit toujours pas et je commence à m'inquiéter, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rester ainsi à m'ignorer. Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Scott ?

Je le vois alors avec appréhension passer sa main sous sa veste et doucement, il en tire une clé à molette pleine de sang, il me la désigne et je ne peux plus détourner le regard de cette chose immonde. Je demande de la voix la plus calme possible :

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?  
\- C'est à toi ?

Son ton est accusateur. Je sens clairement le reproche. Honteux, je détourne la tête avant de poser doucement mon regard sur l'arme, j'hésite quelques secondes avant de m'approcher et prendre la clé, je continue de la fixer, même lorsque Scott reprend :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Les yeux toujours posé sur l'arme je lui répond que je comptais le faire mais sa voix se fait encore plus dure :

\- Non, mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit quand c'est arrivé ?

Torturé, déchiré, je le regarde en disant la pure vérité :

\- Je ne pouvais pas.  
\- Tu l'as tué ?! Tu as tué Donovan ?  
\- Il allait tuer mon père ! (je détourne momentanément le regard et reprends en posant mes yeux sur lui) Quoi ? J'étais censé le laisser faire ?  
\- Tu n'étais pas censé faire ça. Aucun de nous n'est censé faire ça !

Je le fixe douloureusement et avec incompréhension en secouant la tête, les yeux plissés :

\- Tu penses que j'ai eu le choix ?

Celui que je considère comme mon frère regarde le sol.

\- On a toujours le choix.

Je m'emporte légèrement :

\- Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu peux faire Scott. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Tu aurais trouvé une solution, hein ?!  
\- J'aurais essayé.  
\- Oui, parce que tu es Scott McCall ! Tu es le Vrai Alpha ! Devine quoi ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Vrai Alpha. Certains d'entre nous commettent des erreurs. Certains d'entre nous doivent avoir du sang sur les mains parfois. Certains parmi nous sont humains !

Je me rends seulement compte que j'ai monté le ton de plus en plus et que mes mouvements sont de plus en plus saccadés.

\- Donc, tu devais le tuer ?

La peur et le désespoir me gagnent.

\- Scott, il allait tuer mon père.  
\- Mais la façon dont c'est arrivé… il y a un moment où… ce n'est plus de l'auto-défense.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Scott ! (il y a un court silence entre nous, tendu) Tu ne me crois même pas, pas vrai ?  
\- Je veux te croire.

Une brise d'espoir me gagne.

\- Très bien, alors… alors crois moi.

Mais mon meilleur ami détourne le regard vers le sol, le visage fermé.

\- Scott, dis moi que tu me crois.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

\- Dis le.

Je m'avance d'un pas, doucement.

\- Dis que tu me crois.

Il regarde encore le sol lorsqu'il reprend :

\- Stiles, on ne peut pas tuer les gens que l'on essai de sauver.

Je m'approche de lui plus franchement, le clé dans ma main un peu en avant mais pas d'une attitude menaçante.

\- Dis que tu me crois.

Mais alors que j'avance, je vois avec horreur Scott reculer en fixant la clé sanglante dans ma main. Son regard est empreint de peur alors qu'il recule de quelques pas.

\- On ne peut pas tuer des gens ! Tu crois en ça ?!

Je ne trouve plus mes mots, la douleur envahit mon cœur alors que des larmes emplissent mes yeux. Je regarde une nouvelle fois Scott :

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Juste… Scott, dis moi comment arranger ça. Dis moi simplement ce que tu veux que je fasse.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Malia ou Lydia. On va les trouver. Peut être… tu devrais parler à ton père.

\- Tu… tu as toujours été très tolérant avec les autres, leur trouvant des excuses, leur pardonnant tout… mais jamais pour moi… Tu fais même plus confiance à Théo alors que tu le connais moins que moi. C'est un meurtrier Scott…(nda: pour l'utilité de la fanfic, on va dire que Stiles a découvert que Théo a tué sa sœur ou du moins l'a regardé sadiquement crever dans de l'eau en plein mois d'hiver (y a que moi que ça choque ?! O.O))

Ma voix est brisée, je retiens avec peine mes larmes.

\- C'est un membre de ma meute et non un meurtrier. Il n'a jamais tué contrairement à toi !  
\- C'é… c'était le Nogitsune et Donovan, je n'avais pas le choix.  
\- Nogitsune qui était en TOI Stiles ! Donc c'était toi ! Toi qui a causé tout ceci, toute cette peine, toute cette destruction, tous ces morts.  
\- Non…  
\- Si ! Théo vaut bien mieux que toi !

Scott se détourne de moi et entre dans la clinique alors que je continue de le fixer, les larmes au bord des yeux, mon âme en lambeau. Je triture quelques instants ma clé avant de retourner vers ma voiture.

Je roule pendant plusieurs minutes, mais ma voiture se met à faire des bruits étranges avant qu'une fumée blanche et opaque ne sorte du capot et emplit l'habitacle, me poussant à tousser. Titubant et toussant, je sors de la voiture. Je claque la portière et vais à l'arrière récupérer ma mallette à outils. Je le jette rageusement au sol avant d'ouvrir le capot, je saisis une nouvelle fois la mallette mais cette fois pour l'ouvrir. Je me fige en remarquant l'absence de la plus grosse. Encore plus fou de colère, je prends la caisse et la jette le plus loin et le plus violemment possible. Je saisis la grosse clé et je me dirige pour la jeter comme la mallette précédemment mais au dernier moment, je me tourne vers ma Jeep et je la lance contre le pare-brise d'un geste hargneux. À bout de nerf, je m'effondre contre la roue avant de ma jeep, les larmes aux yeux.

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile, l'angoisse me tord le ventre. Je ne peux plus rester ici, c'est bien trop dur. Voir tous leurs regards suspicieux sur moi, leurs regards apeurés, leurs mouvements de recul parfois… Ils pensent tous que je ne vois rien mais s'ils savaient comme ils se trompent, s'ils savaient comme ils me brisent. Je me raccroche à mes faux sourires pour ne pas perdre espoir. Je simule tant de joie que je m'écœure moi-même. Je me dégoûte bien plus que je les dégoûte.  
Je dois partir, loin d'ici. C'est peut être égoïste mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?!

Je finis par me ressaisir plusieurs heures plus tard et je rentre chez moi à pieds. Qui pourrais-je bien appeler de toute façon ?  
Les lumières sont toutes allumées, je fronce les sourcils et entre rapidement. Mon père me saute dessus et me sert fort contre lui.

\- Oh mon dieu Stiles ! J'étais si inquiet. Où étais-tu ? Scott ne me répondait pas tout comme les autres.  
\- Désolé papa. J'ai eu un problème avec la voiture, je suis rentré à pieds. Je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon portable.

Il continue de me regarder avec inquiétude et un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit à la pensée que je compte pour quelqu'un et que cette personne s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Allez, montons nous coucher. On récupèrera ta voiture demain.

J'acquiesce, une boule dans la gorge. Il semble se rendre compte de mon malaise car il me sert une fois de plus dans ses bras.

\- Papa… je peux dormir avec toi ?

Ce n'est qu'un souffle étranglé qui sort de mes lèvres mais il accepte tout en me serrant un peu plus fort contre son cœur.

Nous nous couchons en silence et après quelques minutes dans le noir, je me blottis en boule contre son flanc gauche. Sa grande main vient se poser sur ma tête.

\- Je t'aime fils, souviens en toi toujours. Tu ne seras jamais seul, jamais abandonné car quoi qu'il arrive je veillerais éternellement sur toi mon garçon.

Ses paroles sont ce qui déclenche mes larmes qui ne se tarissent que quelques heures plus tard.

\- Regarde toi !

Je sursaute en entendant Théo. Je le fixe, troublé, avancer vers moi, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

\- Pitoyable. Tu ne ressembles qu'à une loque Stiles.  
\- Où-où est Scott ?!  
\- Il ne veut ni te voir ni te parler.  
\- Mais… Parrish a pris les corps, je dois lui parler.  
\- Il ne veut pas te parler. Mais ton père si.

Mon souffle se coupe lorsqu'il me tend ma carte de bibliothèque. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe par la suite mais je sais que mon père est en danger et Scott en mauvaise posture. Alors je cours. Pour sauver la seule famille qu'il me reste ; le seul avec qui je ne suis pas rejeté.

Je me précipite à genoux près de lui et saisis sa main. Du sang macule tout son corps et sa main est si froide ! Mort de trouille, je serre la paume inanimée contre mon cœur.

\- P-papa !

Impuissant, je regarde ses yeux fermés. Tel un enfant ayant peur du noir, je le secoue doucement, en attente d'un quelconque signe de conscience. Mais rien. Il ne bouge pas… ne respire pas. Oh mon dieux.

\- Réveille toi ! Je t'en pris ! S'il… s'il te plait. M'abandonne pas… j'ai… besoin… de toi… papa… t'as pas le droit … de me laisser seul ! Je vais faire quoi sans toi ?! Je vais aller où ? PAPA ! Ouvre les yeux, respire… s'il te plait.

Anéanti et fou de tristesse, je me laisse tomber contre lui et je me serre contre son flan droit, passant son bras au-dessus de mes épaules comme s'il allait m'étreindre. J'étouffe mes sanglots dans sa veste pleine de sang. Ça m'écœure, me donne envie de vomir mais qu'importe, tout ce qui compte est d'être avec lui.

Plusieurs heures après, on essaie de me décrocher de mon père mais je me débats, je m'accroche à lui tel un désespéré en hurlant à la mort. Je refuse qu'on me l'arrache.  
Mais je finis par manquer de force et on parvient à l'extraire de mes bras pour l'entraîner dans l'ambulance. Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras, je ne sais pas trop qui c'est mais un doux parfum rassurant m'entoure.

Je voudrais voir Scott ou la meute… mais mon meilleur ami ne veut plus me parler et le meute n'en a rien à faire de moi.  
Je serre la personne qui me tient dans ses bras en fondant de nouveau en larmes. Dieu que j'ai mal.

\- Chut Stiles, ça va aller mon petit, ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez, viens. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Stiles, regarde moi, ne réfléchit pas : parle.  
\- Il l'a tué. Il a tué mon père.

 **NDA** **: Je plaide l'innocence dans la mort de papa shérif ! C'est Théo qui l'a tué ! *sourire hésitant puis se cache derrière sa bibliothèque***

 **Je ne sais pas quel est mon problème avec Scott pour le faire passer pour un tel fdp...**

 **La suite bientôt, si le bouton en bas de la page est très actif ! Si ça en vient même à me harceler :p**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu une frénésie d'écriture pour** ** _Yuri ! on ice_** ** _..._**

 **Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me motive toujours pour écrire la suite rapidement ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'enregistent en favortite et/ou me follow !**

 **Bref ! Bonne lecture ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

**** 3 ANS PLUS TARD ****

Je caresse doucement le dos nu du corps collé au miens. Un frisson parcours l'épiderme légèrement bronzé. Une main chaude remonte le long de mon torse pour se poser dans mon cou ainsi que des lèvres et c'est à mon tour de frissonner sous le délicieux contact. Je sens de longues jambes totalement nues s'emmêler aux miennes tout aussi découvertes.  
Des boucles d'un beau blond vénitien viennent chatouiller mes épaules et ma gorge alors que je me fais dévorer par des lèvres pulpeuses et gourmandes. Je sens le corps grimper sur moi alors que ma tête est rejetée en arrière, appréciant la torture faite de baisers. Un ventre plat et doux se colle contre le mien tandis que des cuisses enserrent délicatement mes hanches. Mes mains sont fermement maintenues de chaque côté de mon visage. Les lèvres brûlantes viennent happer les miennes, alors qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche entrouverte. Une main douce se perd sur mon bas-ventre, libérant mes mains, et cela cumulé aux ondulations des hanches que je maintiens me fait me cambrer de plaisir sur les draps.  
Des dents viennent ensuite mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

\- Tu es incroyablement beau ainsi alangui sous moi, darlin'.

Je papillonne des yeux, que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Je croise de magnifiques yeux bleus et un petit nez adorable orné de taches de rousseur tout à fait craquantes.

\- Embrasse moi.

Les lèvres prennent violemment les miennes dans un baiser passionné mais tendre. Il dure de longues secondes et j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration une fois que le contact est rompu. Heureux, j'attire le corps nu contre le mien et perds mon nez dans les belles boucles pour en inspirer la douce odeur de miel. Un petit rire sort de la belle bouche que je m'empresse de dévorer à mon tour de baisers plus ou moins doux.

J'observe son corps qui se redresse, assis sur mon bassin, une jambe de chaque coté de moi et j'ai alors une magnifique vue sur son corps et son visage qui propage une incroyable chaleur dans tout mon être.

Je m' assieds vivement, plaquant son corps au mien et je lui vole ses lèvres dans un baiser presque fiévreux. Je pose mon front contre le sien en brisant le contact et je chuchote :

\- Tu ne m' abandonneras jamais, hein ?  
\- Stiles, es-tu assez naïf pour croire qu'on passera notre vie ensemble - en couple!- jusqu'à notre mort ?

Je ris légèrement en secouant la tête, mon Dieu, que je l'adore !

\- Mais non, Stiles, je ne t' abandonnerai pas.

Ces mots susurrés à mon oreille me font trembler puis on me mordille le cou, bloquant ma respiration dans ma poitrine. Une de mes mains s'enlise dans ses cheveux et de l'autre, je serre son corps encore plus près du miens.

Incapable de me contenir, je plaque son dos sur le matelas, sous moi et je dévore la gorge offerte. Mon Dieu, je pourrais me nourrir de son odeur. Je m' allonge entre les cuisses ouvertes et ferme les yeux, mon visage tout contre son épaule, ses doigts dessinant des formes sur mes reins et mes propres paumes sur ses hanches.

\- On doit se lever, pacha.  
\- J' étais bien là !

Je me redresse à genoux dans le lit et ses bras ainsi que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi, je fini par me lever avec son rire dans les oreilles. Je glisse mes mains sur le haut de ses cuisses. Son corps se love contre mon torse et j' aimerais me fondre dedans. On s'embrasse doucement puis nous nous séparons avant de nous préparer.

Je m'approche de nouveau de ce sublime corps et le presse contre moi.

\- Tu ne m' abandonneras pas hein ? Je souffle douloureusement dans ses cheveux.  
\- Jamais. Mais ne t'attends pas a ce qu'on passe notre vie en couple ! Je compte me trouver un gentil garçon moi !

Faussement outré je m' exclame, une main sur le cœur :

\- Ne suis-je pas un gentil garçon ?  
\- Mais tu es trop sexy, on essaierai tout le temps de te voler à moi, darlin' !  
\- Rappel moi ces mots quand tu auras trouvé ce dit gentil garçon !  
\- Sinon, je dois trouver un gentil ET beau garçon bien trop accro à moi et à mon corps pour être sur qu'il ne parte pas voir autre part.  
\- Surtout que tu sais faire des gâteries dignes de ce nom. Tu arriveras à le garder! Crois moi.  
\- Je sais vraiment pas comment je dois le prendre !  
\- Comme une douce vengeance, darlin'.

Je lui fait un clin d'œil suggestif et son rire emplit la pièce, vite suivit du mien.

OoO

À l'heure du repas, je m'assieds sur le banc le plus proche de l'université et déballe mon sandwich.  
Je ne veux pas être dans le self, avec les autres. J'ai pas vraiment réussi à me faire d'amis cette année, ni les deux dernières d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance et j'ai peur des autres. Je préfère être seul même si ça m'angoisse… le mieux c'est quand je suis avec darlin'. Là je suis à ma place.

Sinon, j'aime être avec les animaux. Surtout les loups. Ils me rappellent mon passé. J'aime les loups, même s'ils font parfois mal et qu'ils peuvent être sans cœur. Je me secoue en entendant la sonnerie de l'université. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours. Je me lève avec lassitude, les membres endoloris. Mon corps est épuisé, j'en ai conscience. Cette nuit, je n'ai encore pas dormi, pour changer. Au moins, avec toute cette fatigue, mon hyperactivité est diminuée même si elle me laisse à fleur de peau.

Après être entré dans l'immense bâtiment principal, je tente d'ignorer la panique qui monte en moi à la vue de tout ce monde autour de moi. Je rentre rapidement dans ma salle de cours, me calant dans le fond et dans un coin. C'est la meilleure place : on peut observer tout le monde et personne ne nous voit, ou ne nous observe. Nerveusement, je sors mes affaires de mon sac. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à ma nervosité, dès que je sors de chez moi, je suis nerveux, même chez moi je le suis souvent. Au grand dam de Darlin'.

Sinon les cours me passionnent même si malgré ma bonne place, je les trouve longs à cause de tous ce regards braqués sur moi en continu. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression ou de la paranoïa, c'est véridique. On me regarde parce que je suis toujours seul, parce que je ne m'intègre pas, ne parle à personne. J'évite même les travaux de groupes, au point où même les profs ne me forcent plus à en faire.

Je suis définitivement reconnu comme le type étrange et muet.

J'ai sans cesse peur des autres, sans cesse l'impression qu'ils vont me faire du mal.

Je me concentre sur le cours lorsque le professeur fait passer des circulaires, faisant fit du mieux que je peux du regard des autres sur moi. Ils n'ont aucun tact.  
Mais bon, au moins je ne suis ni humilié par eux ni critiqué ouvertement. C'est ce qui change de Beacon Hills.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche en le sentant vibrer.

De Darlin' : « Je t'aime mon cœur. Ne panique pas et reste calme aujourd'hui, à ce soir ! 3 »

Un sourire sincère orne mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le réfréner.

Pour Darlin': « Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime ! »

Ce message me permet de me reprendre et me concentrer sur le cours, ignorant ainsi les gens autour de moi.

Lorsque les cours se terminent enfin, je me dépêche de rentrer chez nous. Mais en passant devant mon tatoueur, je décide de m'y engouffrer.

L'ambiance m'aide à me détendre instantanément. La musique est profonde quoique douce et ne nous casse pas les tympans. Il y fait une douce chaleur qui rend l'endroit douillet. Les murs de différentes teintes avec des tableaux de tous genres, beaucoup étant des personnes s'étant fait prendre en photo suite à leurs tatouages. Je souris en reconnaissant le miens, je ne porte qu'un boxer noir dessus, pour montrer mes tatouages.  
Il y a des fauteuils confortables installés un peu partout dans la pièce, avec des tables basses. Je m'avance vers le comptoir entièrement noir avec des taches de peintures de plein de couleurs dessus (volontaires les tâches hein). La main toujours un peu tremblante, à cause de l'angoisse n'ayant pas encore totalement cessé, j'appui sur la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme entre dans la pièce, son sourire illuminant son visage lorsqu'elle me voit. Je reçois sa masse de cheveux blonds dans la figure, leur parfum de caramel envahissant mes narines.

\- Stiles, mon trésor ! Comment ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle m'enlace fortement, ne prêtant pas attention au raidissement de mon corps.

\- Hey Axelle ! Ça a été, comme toujours. Tu n'as pas de clients aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, et tant mieux, Jace n'est pas ici pour m'aider, c'est son jour de repos.  
\- Ah oui… suis-je bête.  
\- Tu as parlé à des personnes, autres que moi et Darlin aujourd'hui ?  
\- Euh… N-non, pas v-v-vraiment.

Son regard brun me fixe avec sévérité.

\- Un prof t'a posé une question ?  
\- O-o-oui.  
\- As-tu répondu ?!

Je détourne le regard, gêné. Je n'aurais pas du venir en fin de compte.

\- Stiles ! Tu dois parler et t'ouvrir aux autres. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien sinon ! Toi qui est autant obsédé par les loups, tu devrais savoir que l'être humain est comme eux ! Nous avons besoin d'interactions sociales, de compagnie, d'amis ! Tu n'arriveras à rien en restant dans ton coin ! Tu…

\- Mais les meutes de loups se débarrassent des plus faibles de leur meute. Ils les rejettent. Alors ce rejetés deviennent des Omégas. Des proies faciles pour les autres prédateurs. Ce sont des parias ! Ils se font traquer par tous avant de mourir de solitude ou de faim ! J'ai déjà été cet Oméga. Je refuse de retenter l'expérience.

Les larmes coulent difficilement sur mes joues alors que je regarde le sol, tordant mes mains dans tous les sens, me grattant les poignets au sang.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on m'abandonne au rang d'Oméga. Jamais. Ça fait bien trop mal. Tout le monde se défoule sur toi, tu ne comptes plus que pour ça.

J'entends Axelle hoqueter et elle me prend violemment dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle à m'étouffer. Elle caresse frénétiquement mes cheveux et mon dos en de douces caresses tandis que je laisse aller mes larmes sur son épaule nue. Tendrement, elle pose plusieurs baisers contre ma tempe, et je parvient à me calmer peu à peu grâce à sa douceur.

Lorsque je reste inerte dans ses bras, le silence et mon immobilité brisés seulement par quelques sanglots profonds, elle m'attire vers un fauteuil et me fait asseoir. Sa main reste dans la mienne tandis qu'elle saisit son portable un peu plus loin.

\- Oui. C'est moi. Stiles est au salon, tu peux venir ?… oui… Merci.

Elle me rejoint ensuite sur le fauteuil, m'attirant dans une nouvelle étreinte que j'accepte sans broncher. Je suis épuisé. J'ai envie d'enfin pouvoir me reposer. Cela doit faire trois jours que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Une tornade rousse s'engouffre dans le salon et avant même que je puisse réellement réagir, je me retrouve dans SES bras.

Doucement, épuisé, je pose mes mains sur sa taille, enfouissant mon visage contre sa gorge, sa chaleur m'apaisant. Ses bras fins me pressent contre son corps divin et je soupire de contentement. Ses lèvres tendres se posent avec dévotion contre les miennes puis contre mon front, et sa main aux doigts fins et enchanteurs redirige mon visage à sa place initiale tandis que des caresses sont appliquées à mon cuir chevelu.

\- Que s'est-il passé Axelle ?

Rapidement, le jeune femme explique la situation et ses bras pâles se ferment plus étroitement autour de moi. Je finis par enlacer ses hanches.  
Darlin' s'assied près de moi et m'incite à poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Je me laisse faire, rendu docile par les papouilles qui me sont attribuées.

\- Repose toi mon ange.

Sa voix envoûtante me fait cligner des yeux par sa proximité et je plonge dans deux orbes bleus. Je m'empare subitement des jolies lèvres roses. Un gloussement s'en échappe et je souris en refermant les yeux , bercé par sa voix conversant avec la blonde.

Je me réveille une heure plus tard, paniqué. Une main qui se veut apaisante se pose sur mon ventre pour me recoucher et je cherche follement la personne à qui appartient cette main des yeux. Mes prunelles remontent jusqu'au visage inquiet de Jace, assis près de moi. Il a de beaux cheveux blonds platines coupés aux épaules, de grands yeux verts ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de tatouages. Ses lèvres rouges me sourient avec compassion.

\- Hey, Stili ! Calme toi.  
\- Où… où…  
\- Derrière, avec Axelle. Encore en train de parler. Ma sœur lui a offert un casse croûte le temps que je m'occupe un peu de toi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler Stiles ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. De ce que tu as commencé à dire à ma sœur. Veux-tu m'en parler.  
\- N-n-non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie Jace…  
\- Ça t'aiderait à passer un cap pourtant. Tout ne serait pas régler mais tu serais déjà apaisé sur un point. Alors Stiles ! Pourquoi dis-tu avoir déjà été un Oméga ?  
\- Tu sais très bien comment se passait ma vie avant ici. Je t'en ait déjà parlé.  
\- Oui mais il y a peut être d'autres éléments pour lesquels tu serais plus à l'aise de m'expliquer, maintenant qu'on se connaît bien.  
\- Jace. S'il te plait. Je suis fatigué.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains se tordant avec nervosité. Je n'aime pas faire ça à mon ami. Je sais qu'il souhaite me venir en aide pour que je parvienne à me faire des amis et à sortir de ma solitude. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Bien. Ce n'est pas grave.

Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de remonter sur son visage avec crainte.

\- Ne m'en veux pas Jace, je t'en supplie.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas, Stiles.  
\- Je suis désolé Jace. Désolé. Ne m'en veux pas. Je vais tout te dire. Pardonne moi. Ne m'en veux pas. Pardon. Je vais… je vais te le dire…

Je suis sourd aux phrases qu'il me dit, je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je ne capte pas la moindre tonalité, je me concentre sur ce que je veux lui dire, horrifié qu'il puisse m'en vouloir pour mon silence.  
Jace est le seul ami que j'ai réussi à me faire en dehors d'Axelle et Darlin'. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Pas lui. Pas comme j'ai perdu les autres. Il est un de ceux qui me sortent de ma bulle, de mon mal être. Il est primordial à ma survie. Il ne peut m'en vouloir, me tourner le dos. Je continue ma litanie d'excuse, tentant en vain d'inculquer quelques phrases sur mon passé ayant du sens.

\- Rejeté. Voulaient pas de moi… Pardon Jace, ne m'en veux pas… Tué… Ne m'abandonne pas Jace. Je ne voulais pas. Ils m'en veulent tous, je suis un monstre. Pardon Jace…

Je suis coupé par sa main sur ma bouche et son torse contre mon flan, ses bras m'entourant paisiblement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâche ma mâchoire et redresse mon visage vers le sien.

\- Stiles. Écoute moi et calme toi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Du tout. À aucun moment. Je ne te force pas à me parler de ton passé, je ne le ferais jamais, tu m'en parles quand tu souhaites et seulement si tu le désir. Ok ?

J'hoche timidement la tête et m'avachi dans son étreinte. Il rit et me berce, lui-même vautré dans le fauteuil.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Darlin' et Axelle reviennent. Un sourire doux orne leurs lèvres et Darlin' vient se couler contre moi, mes bras l'encerclant. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux bouclés, touchant sa nuque bouillante. Un soupire de contentement m'échappe. Jace me masse délicatement le cuir chevelu, ce qui me fait pratiquement ronronner.

\- Jace… je veux un nouveau tatouage…  
\- Hum ?  
\- Un dragon.  
\- Vraiment ? Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que tu me demandes habituellement.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Où ?  
\- Sur le flan droit.  
\- Pourquoi un dragon ?

La voix veloutée de Darlin' m'envoi de légers frissons et je serre plus étroitement son corps gracile.

\- Parce qu'il est symbole de puissance, de pouvoir, d'éternité… Rien ne peut le terrasser, théoriquement. Et il protège ce qui est précieux à ses yeux, ses propres trésors.

Sa mains aux doigts fins me caressent tendrement le bras, je presse mes lèvres contre son cou.

\- Je vous remercierai de ne pas copuler sur mes genoux, les amis !

Jace me pousse de ses genoux et je me redresse en lui tirant la langue, le corps de mon ange contre moi.

\- Viens demain avec un modèle, je te le commencerait. Noir et blanc je suppose ?  
\- Yep.

 **NDA** **: Alors ?**

 **Petite question : voudriez vous un créature!Stiles ? Si oui, en quoi ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey mes loupiots ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vous ai malheureusement faire attendre mais j'avais pas mal d'écrits à avancer puis les cours, puis les stages, puis le rapport à rendre prochainement... bref. Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas trop eu le temps ^^**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent et merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

\- Tu ne voudrais pas les revoir un jour ?

Je me raidis et m'arrête de marcher. Je me tourne vers Darlin' qui est sur le canapé, ses yeux bleus posés sur moi.

\- Qui ?  
\- Tu sais très bien qui, Stiles.  
\- … Tu me demandes vraiment si je veux revoir le type qui a tué mon père ? Tu me proposes vraiment de revoir le type qui, à la place de me soutenir, à soutenu l'assassin de mon père ?! Tu me demandes vraiment si je veux revoir ces … personnes… qui… qui m'ont rejeté, détruit ?!

Son corps souple se lève vivement pour accourir vers moi, à la vue des larmes qui emplissent mes yeux.

\- Excuses moi…  
\- Il a tué mon père… mon père ! La dernière personne qu'il me restait ! La seule personne qui avait encore conscience de mon existence, la seule personne qui avait conscience que j'avais un cœur, des sentiments, que je n'étais pas un punching-ball, un défouloir. Le seul qui ne me prenait pas pour un monstre, une erreur, un humain pathétique et trop faible. Il a tué la seule personne qui m'aimait encore ! Mon père est mort ! Il m'a laissé seul !

Ses bras graciles m'entourent avec douceur, sa voix chuchote des mots doux à mon oreille, ses lèvres douces essuient mes larmes.

\- Mais certain d'entre eux ?  
\- Je… Isaac et Liam. Je… j'aimerais les voir. Ils… ne méritent pas de subir ce qui se passe là-bas.  
\- Si tu les voyais, que ferais-tu ?  
\- Je… parlerai avec eux… ?  
\- Même pas un câlin ?

Je reste muet, sachant que j'en serais sûrement incapable. Depuis l'enterrement de mon père, je ne supporte plus les contact avec les autres… Seuls Axelle, Jace et Darlin' peuvent me toucher. Et j'ai mis au moins un an avant de supporter le contact de Jace autre que celui nécessaire pour me tatouer. Axelle a dû attendre presque deux ans que j'initie un contact avec elle. Les fois où elle essayait, je la rejetais avec force, soit physiquement soit avec des mots crus que je regrettais avant même qu'ils ne quittent mes lèvres.

\- Je ne voudrais pas leur faire du mal.

Mon ange m'emmène sur la canapé, où je m'allonge tandis que son corps vient se poster par dessus moi. Sa main douce se pose sur mon cœur alors que son regard se fait pénétrant.

\- Stiles, Tu ne leur feras du mal seulement si tu le veux. Il faut que tu laisses les gens rouvrir les barrières de ton cœur. Laisse les revenir dedans, y gagner leur place. Laisse les t'aimer et aime les, Darlin' !

Je déglutis avec peine, et ses prunelles vrillent les miennes avec force. Ses lèvres se posent contre les miennes, me faisant gémir puis son corps se blottit avec délice contre le mien, totalement alangui sur moi. Je fourre mes mains dans ses belles boucles et en aspire l'odeur alléchante.

\- Tu vas réussir à redevenir comme avant, mon ange. Je vais t'y aider.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je regarde par la fenêtre, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment, mais cela ne m'aide pas à dormir.  
Je sursaute en entendant mon portable vibrer près de moi, je l'attrape vivement pour le déverrouiller.

JACE : Tu dors Stili ?

MOI : Nope. Je n'y arrives pas.

JACE : Viens à la boutique, je vais commencer ton dragon.

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un grand sourire n'orne mes lèvres. Je me rhabille frénétiquement, griffonne un petit mot à Darlin' puis je me précipite à l'extérieur de la maison. Je ne mets que quelques minutes à arriver devant la boutique de tatouage de mon ami.

Il m'ouvre avec le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux verts pétillent tandis que je me jette presque dans ses bras. Il ébouriffe mes cheveux en riant, alors que je blottis mon nez contre son cou pour aspirer son odeur rassurante. Il soupire.

\- Je crois que je ne parviendrais jamais à m'habituer au fait que tu me sniffes.

Je rougis de la tête aux pieds tandis que je m'écartes timidement de lui. J'ose à peine le regarder quand ma voix faible et hésitante se fait entendre :

\- Excuses moi, Jace…

Il glousse doucement et me ramène de nouveau contre lui.

\- T'inquiètes. Expliques moi plutôt pourquoi tu fais cela ?  
\- Je… ton odeur ma rassure. Je la connais, elle est familière donc ça m'apaise. Tu sens bon Jace.

Son rire fait trembler son torse et le mien par la même occasion. Il plonge son nez tiède derrière mon oreille et inspire fermement mon odeur, me faisant frissonner.

\- Toi aussi Stiles.  
\- Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à sniffer !  
\- Oui mais moi je ne l'avais jamais fait !

Son rire se répercute au miens. Il embrasse ma joue rouge, entrelace ses doigts aux miens et m'entraîne à l'arrière de la boutique. Là, il me retire mon manteau ainsi que mon écharpe. Doucement, il relève mon pull et le passe par dessus ma tête. Il caresse délicatement mes côtes, tirant des frissons sur mon épiderme.

Notre relation peu paraître très ambiguë mais elle est uniquement amicale. C'est juste que… je ne supporte vraiment pas le contact mis à part avec mes trois seuls amis donc quand je suis avec eux… j'ai BESOIN de contact, de tendresse, de peau à peau, de câlins… d'amour. Surtout venant de Jace et Darlin'.

Il me pousse vers la table de tatouage, où je m'allonge. Il repousse mon bras droit pour exposer ma peau.

***

C'est un peu plus tard dans la nuit qu'il termine les contours du tatouage. Je soupire de contentement, heureux que ma peau soit enfin nouvellement marquée par son encre. Il m'aide à me redresser et me sert contre lui. Il finit par me pousser vers le divan, me faisant chuter sur le dos puis il s'avachit sur moi, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser remettre mon pull…, je bougonne.  
\- Tu as froid.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors tais-toi et dors. Je suis bien installé et te tatouer m'a épuisé.  
\- C'est toi qui as voulu hein !

Il glousse et embrasse mon épaule tandis que mes lèvres effleurent ses mèches platines.

\- Tu as eu mal ?  
-Non… Je suis habitué maintenant. Ça ne me fait plus mal. J'aime ça même.  
\- Espèce de maso… marmonne-t-il contre ma peau, ses lèvres effleurant gentiment ma clavicule.

Je ris, mes doigts dans ses mèches claires. Il passe ses mains sur mes flans, sur mon ventre, me palpant.

\- Tu as encore maigri, non ?  
\- Hum… je ne sais pas.  
\- Il faut que tu manges, Stili !  
\- Je mange…  
\- Trois repas complets par jours ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…

J'évite son regard inquisiteur tant que je peux. J'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la nourriture n'a pas particulièrement d'attrait pour moi. Je manges quand j'ai faim… ok, ce n'est peut être pas un argument : j'ai rarement faim. Et je mange quand Darlin' m'y force.

\- Stili… fais attention à toi.

J'hoche timidement la tête, cajolant son dos tendrement. Il grogne puis s'allonge de nouveau sur moi, sa bouche contre mon cou, puis ses dents mordillent délicatement ma carotide. Je me retiens de le rejeter à ce contact : j'ai tellement vécu avec les loups que j'ai pris leurs instincts, or, pour les loups, cette partie de l'anatomie est sensible, preuve de soumission ou d'appartenance… bref. Je n'apprécie que moyennement que Jace agisse ainsi. Il doit sentir la raideur de mon corps car il s'écarte pour scruter mon visage avec étonnement.

\- Tes instinct lupins vont jusque là ?!

Je baisse les yeux de gêne et mon chuchotement est pitoyable :

\- Pardon…  
\- Arrêtes de t'excuser, mon petit Stili… Ce n'est rien, tu en as tous les droits. Et si tu n'acceptes pas certains gestes, contacts, ou autre… dis le moi, Stiles. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne dois pas te taire et subir, Stiles. Fais toi entendre, impose toi ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas parce que tu n'acceptes pas tout ce que je dis ou fais… donne moi ton avis, proteste si tu n'es pas d'accord. On se connaît depuis un long moment à présent. Alors ne sois plus gêné, Stili… dis moi ce que tu ressens…

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, la respiration saccadée, le corps tremblant. Il essuie du bout des doigts une larme qui coule le long de ma tempe. Il s'assied sur le divan, en tailleur, puis il me redresse, attirant mon visage contre son cou, mon corps entre ses jambes. Il me sert contre lui, ses mains imprimant de douces caresses dans mon cuir chevelu.

Je me souviens le nombre de fois où j'ai vu ceux de la meute se blottir les uns contre les autres, s'effleurer pour s'apposer les odeurs des uns et des autres. Je me souviens, qu'ils se câlinaient le cou, se marquaient… Et je me souviens avoir ardemment désiré ces marques d'affection et d'appartenance à la meute. Je me souviens avoir avidement cherché le contact de mon frère de cœur, de Derek lorsqu'il était l'Alpha, de n'importe qui de la meute. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit… je gémis au souvenir de la sensation de vide, de non attachement à la meute qui me broyait les entrailles. À chacune de mes tentatives de rapprochement, je me faisais froidement rejeter, sans aucune considération pour mes sentiments et ma douleur. Je me souviens avoir parfois tenté de m'intégrer aux câlins de meute mais… je me faisais souvent éjecter de la puppy pile, ou on me laissait de côté sans vraiment m'y intégrer. Seul Isaac acceptait de poser son odeur sur moi, et que la mienne s'attache à sa peau. Je me rappel lui avoir un jour demandé si je sentais comme la meute. Il avait détourné le regard et avait avoué que ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne portais que l'odeur de mon père et celle d'Isaac. Il y avait bien quelques traces de ceux de la meute mais pas plus que comme des camarades de classe. Ce soir là, il avait dormi avec moi, me serrant le plus fort possible contre lui pour apaiser mes sanglots.

\- Tu sais qu'il est terrible pour un loup de ne pas obtenir… de ne pas porter l'odeur de la meute sur lui… Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de porter celle de ceux que je considérais comme mes amis…

Après, Liam avait commencé à me marquer également, il cherchait à poser ses mains sur mes bras, mon dos, mes épaules. Quelques rares fois, il se collait entièrement à moi et fourrageait les mèches dans ma nuque de son nez. Mais il avait ensuite toujours des regards ou remarques désobligeantes de Scott, son Alpha.

\- … Ils… J'avais pas le droit de les toucher… je ne pouvais que les regarder être tendres les uns avec les autres mais moi je… Je devais me taire et faire les recherches. Ils ne me supportaient pas… je les dégouttais… tellement… J'étais seul en pleine nuit à faire des recherches tandis qu'eux… ils étaient parfois dans la pièce d'à côté, ou carrément face à moi, tous en train de se câliner, à dormir les uns contre les autres. Et si je tentais de les rejoindre… on me disait de dégager ou je me retrouvais exclu d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Il laisse son corps peser contre le mien, ses bras m'encerclant délicatement, son front contre ma tempe. Ses doigts se nouent aux miens pour en stopper les tremblements.

\- Ça me faisait tellement mal…

Je sens son étreinte se faire plus étroite. Il retire soudainement son pull et me l'enfile avant de reprendre notre ancienne position.

\- Ainsi, tu auras mon odeur. L'odeur de ta nouvelle meute, mon Stili.

Je geins faiblement, essuyant mes larmes grâce à ses manches. Il embrasse mon front. Il se lève pour récupérer mon propre pull et il l'enfile avant de m'obliger à me rallonger afin de me bloquer entre le dossier du divan et son corps. Je suis presque broyé par ses bras mais je savoure sa proximité.

\- Dis moi quels contacts tu n'accepterais pas.

J'hésite.

\- Hum… C-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure, dans mon cou, avec tes dents. Après… c-co-comme tu t'en doutes, c-ce qui est d-d'ordre s-sexuel…

Il glousse, je lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes.

\- Je n'oserais pas te toucher ainsi mon Stili.  
\- J-je sais. Je te le dis j-juste. T-tu as demandé !

D'un doigt il effleure de la pulpe des doigts la morsure de Donovan, toujours visible sur mon épaule. Je me tends, ferme les yeux, serre les dents mais malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à me retenir. Je me débats, me redresse violemment et le frappe dans le ventre.

\- Là, c'est hors de question !, je siffle entre mes dents.

Il lève les mains dans un geste de reddition. Je lis son hésitation sur sa petite bouille.

\- Ok, c'est compris. Excuse moi, Stili.

Après quelques secondes, je souffle, reprenant mon calme. Je me laisse alors choir sur son corps, ses bras se refermant directement sur mon dos.

\- Autre chose ?  
\- Rien ne me vient…

Il grogne, nous réinstalle comme avant mon éclat et pose son front contre ma clavicule, ma joue dans ses cheveux.

\- Dors, Stili.

Je ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les jours suivant ne changent pas vraiment de ma routine : j'évite le reste du monde et ne parle quasiment qu'à trois personnes. Étant donné que Darlin' a des semaines chargées en ce moment, je passe beaucoup de temps au salon de tatouage. Je m'y sens bien puis ainsi, Jace peut avancer dans le miens entre deux rendez-vous. Je les aides, un peu. Ce métier aurait pu me plaire mais je sais pertinemment que mon père aurait souhaité que je fasse autre chose. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement les tatouages et les piercings … A cause de cela, j'ai mis énormément de temps à me décider pour mon premier tatouage mais une fois fait, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter.

Repenser à mon père me fait mal au cœur : je revois son corps étendu, baignant dans une marre de sang. Je ressens ses bras froids et lourds autour de moi, avant qu'on ne m'ait arraché à lui. Je me souviens… de l'enterrement…

\- Stiles.

Je cligne des yeux, m'apercevant juste à cet instant qu'il sont humides et que mes mains tremblent frénétiquement. Je me tourne vers la voix. Axelle. Elle se rapproche mais je m'écarte. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me touche dans ces instants.

\- Je vais bien, Axelle.

Elle n'a pas l'air prête à me croire.

\- Axelle ! Ton rendez-vous est là.

Elle se mordille la lèvre mais fait demi-tour pour retourner à l'avant de la boutique. Comme je m'en doutais, il suffit de quelques minutes pour que mon ami blond ne vienne à son tour. Il s'installe en silence près de moi et m'aide à trier quelques papiers.

Sa présence m'apaise et me permet de ne pas me perdre dans mes pensées morbides.

\- Tu sais… c'est moi… qui ai trouvé mon père.

Il redresse la tête mais j'évite son regard. Il me passe une main douce et légère dans les cheveux puis presse mes doigts dans sa paume. Il garde le silence mais je préfère, il se remet à son occupation assez vite, moi à sa suite, déchargé d'un peu du poids compressant mes poumons de douleur.

\- Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? Avec Axelle, hein.  
\- Bien sur, si tu veux !  
\- Merci.

Si avant je n'avais pas de meute, j'en ai à présent une, à laquelle je suis parfaitement intégré, où je peux dormir avec tout le monde en ayant chaud. 

**NDA** **: ALOOOOOOORS ? ^^**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura quelques flash-back sur les trois ans passés sous silence, mais ce ne seront pas forcément des flash-back genre "retour en arrière", ce sera parfois par des conversations dans le présent. Vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres normalement ^^**

 **Pour le creature!Stiles ! Je relance : avez-vous des idées ?**

 **On m'a déjà proposé : Fae (ou demi-fae), Incube, ange, chérubin, séraphin, sorcier, léopard, tigre blanc , renard à 9 queues (Kitsune), lycaon, panthère... Dites moi ce que vous préférez ou si rien ne vous intéresse, proposez d'autres choses ^^**

 **Merci, à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens, j'ai passé mon temps à pleurer en écrivant le début ! C'est triste, terrible même mais c'est nécessaire. On va découvrir ce qu'il s'est produit trois ans plus tôt !**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me laissent des reviews, cela me va droit au coeur, et merci égarement à ceux qui me suivent ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petits loups !**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _POV Derek_

Je suis enfin de retour à Beacon Hills après quatre ans d'absence. Ça fait du bien de retourner chez soi. Je déballe rapidement mes affaires dans mon loft, qui heureusement, est propre. Je dois remercier Isaac pour cela. Mais le loft est pour le moment entièrement vide. Il doit être avec la meute.

Si ça n'a pas changé, et au fond de moi, je souhaite que ça ait changé car la situation était insoutenable, Stiles n'est toujours pas convié aux réunions de meute. Je décide donc d'aller le voir.

Mais avant de quitter mon appartement, je me dirige vers la chambre de mon petit louveteau. Son odeur est agréable, dans toutes les pièces mais je sais que dans sa chambre, ce sera bien plus puissant. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, pour cerner son état d'esprit actuel.

Je cligne des yeux frénétiquement lorsque l'odeur de la tristesse et de la solitude envahit mes narines alors que je viens juste d'ouvrir la porte de mon protége. Je fronce les sourcils mais me détourne pour sortir du loft, arguant que je règlerai cela plus tard, lorsque je le verrai en tête à tête. Je ne vais pas commencer à fouiner dans ses affaires alors que j'arrive à peine !

Je me dirige donc vers la maison des Stilinski. Apercevant que la maison est plongée dans l'obscurité, je décide de passer par la fenêtre de l'humain. Elle est verrouillée, chose qui me surprend étant donné que Stiles ne la fermait jamais.

Lorsque je parviens enfin à ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre, je pousse le rideau et papillonne des yeux en apercevant la chambre on ne peut plus vide. Même l'odeur de Stiles n'est plus présente. Dans l'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés, je fais le tour de la maison. Qui est vide. Chaque pièce. Vide.

Je retourne dans la chambre déserte, douloureusement vide. Assis au milieu de la pièce, je compose le numéro de Stiles. Je ferme les yeux en attendant d'entendre sa voix mais ils s'ouvrent en grand lorsque j'entends une voix bien différente que celle de l'hyperactif.

\- Oui ?  
\- Où est Stiles ?!

Léger silence -insoutenable pour moi. Puis la voix ensommeillée résonne de nouveau dans mon oreille :

\- Il dort enfin et ne compte pas sur moi pour le réveiller.  
\- T'es qui ?!  
\- Et toi ?!  
\- Derek Hale.  
\- Ah… Derek ! Il m'a parlé de toi quelques fois.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent légèrement.

\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par bien. Il a d'énormes cernes sous ses beaux yeux. Il ne dort presque plus malheureusement. J'ai du mal à l'épuiser assez pour que son corps lâche. Il fait tout pour rester le plus éveiller possible. Sinon il revoit son père et tout… ce qui a pu se passer autour. Il est devenu un assoiffé de travail. Il occupe son esprit comme il peut. Il déteste être seul mais a du mal à supporter la présence de ceux qu'il ne connaît pas. Il est légèrement parano.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Il pense que tout ce qu'il fait peut lui retomber dessus et être mal interprété par les autres et que ceux-ci vont le juger, le rejeter… lui faire du mal. Il ne mange presque pas aussi. Et ce soir, j'ai enfin réussi à le détendre et le calmer assez pour qu'il s'endorme, non sans lui faire la promesse de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et de le réveiller s'il commence un cauchemars. Mais bon, on travaille sur tout cela, il s'améliore. Difficilement. Mais c'est toujours en progrès par rapport à quand on est arrivés. Et…

Il se tait. J'entends une deuxième voix, faible et enrouée par le sommeil. Stiles. Le loup en moi devient fébrile, il meurt d'envie de lui parler, d'être en contact avec lui. Je me retiens avec peine.

\- C'est rien Darlin', rendors toi.

Un petit soupir de contentement, des paroles douces qui me font froncer les sourcils et la personne me parle de nouveau:

\- On a frôlé la catastrophe.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir passé ?!  
\- Il n'est pas prêt Derek.  
\- Pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi est il parti ?!  
\- Il n'avait plus rien à faire à Beacon Hills. Il était totalement seul. Tous l'ont abandonné. Son père est mort Derek. Et il était seul face à cette épreuve. Sa famille… elle est venue juste pour l'enterrement et avant de repartir… ils ont déménagé la maison. Ils vidaient les meubles, triaient ce qui les intéressait et jetaient ce dont ils ne voulaient pas, ne demandant même pas l'avis de Stiles. Il venait d'enterrer son dernier parent et on le jetait de chez lui, de la seule maison qu'il a connu depuis sa naissance et qui a vu partir sa mère puis son père et dont il été exclu à son tour. Il a tout juste eu le temps de monter dans sa chambre, en larmes, pour récupérer quelques affaires avant que le même sort ne soit administrer à ses affaires. Il a juste eu le temps de prendre la seconde veste de travail de son père et le livre de cuisine de sa mère, son ordinateur avec quelques fringues avant que sa famille ne le mette à la porte. Mon dieu ! Je l'ai retrouver prostré en boule et en pleurs contre la porte close, sa main appuyée contre le battant. Il serrait contre son ventre les deux seules choses de ses parents qu'il avait pu récupérer. Il était tellement brisé.

La voix se brise, je l'entend déglutir.

\- Sa famille est repartie, le laissant seul. Il n'avait nul part où dormir, il était à la rue. Personne ne lui a proposé de venir chez lui, sa famille l'a abandonné à son sort sans un regard en arrière, personne n'a voulu de lui, mon Dieu. Il les a regardé repartir, les coffres pleins d'affaires de sa maison, seul sur ce porche avec sûrement l'espoir au fond de lui que l'une des personnes de sa famille se rende enfin compte qu'il était encore et toujours devant cette porte irrémédiablement close. Mais pas une seule voiture n'a fait demi tour vers cet enfant qui était à présent orphelin et mineur. Orphelin, mineur, abandonné, sans amis. Parce qu'aucun ne s'est déplacé Derek. Malgré qu'ils soient en froid, Stiles espérait de toute son âme que Scott ou un autre vienne le retrouver et le prenne dans ses bras.  
» J'ai vu Liam essayer mais l'autre enflure l'a retenu et avec en plus l'ordre de Scott… il n'a rien pu faire. Pareil pour Isaac.  
» Il est resté pendant des heures debout sur le porche. Puis la nuit est tombée, il a essayé de monter à sa fenêtre mais elle était fermée, il est allé devant chez Scott mais il n'a pas osé entrer ni s'approcher trop de la maison. Il ne savait plus où aller. Il était seul dehors avec un tee-short et un jean. Il ne voulait pas mettre la veste de son père par peur de la salir ou de perdre le parfum présent sur le tissus. Il a été à ton ancien manoir. Malgré le froid de la nuit à cause du vent qui s'y engouffre, il a été dans ton ancienne maison. Il a longtemps hésité avant de rentrer; il avait peur que si tu savais qu'il était entré dedans sans que tu y sois et sans ton autorisation tu veuilles le massacrer. Mais il avait tellement froid dehors et il se sentait tellement mal qu'il est passé outre sa peur et est entré. Il s'est effondré sur un pauvre canapé et a fondu en larmes. Le lendemain, il est retourné chez lui, restant dans le jardin toute la journée et le soir venu, il a encore essayé d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, même celle de son père et la chambre d'amis. Il a fait toutes les issues mais aucune ne l'a laissé entrer. Il s'est pelotonné contre la porte, tenant ses derniers souvenirs de ses parents contre lui et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé. Il répétait en boucle :  
« Personne ne veut de moi… seul… perdu » il appelait ses parents désespérément. Il disait qu'il n'avait plus de maison, plus rien. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il m'a serré contre lui comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage, en répétant inlassablement mon nom. Puis il m'a chuchoté dans l'oreille plein de fois : « ils m'ont tout pris mais ils n'ont pas voulu de moi. J'ai plus rien, plus de maison, plus de Jeep, plus de parents, plus de frère, plus d'amis, alors pourquoi est-ce que je vis ?! » et il m'a supplié de l'emmener loin de cet enfer. Il me regardait avec tellement d'espoir et de désespoir mêlés que je n'ai même pas envisager de dire non. Comment aurais-je pu ?! Il me regardait de ses yeux pleins de larmes… c'était un enfant brisé que j'avais devant moi. Un enfant que plus rien ne raccrochait à ce monde. Alors je lui ait pris les mains et on est partis dans la nuit sans rien dire à personne.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis qu'on est gosses.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir récupérer avant ?

Il n'y a aucun reproche dans ma voix. Je suis tellement choqué.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était seul ainsi. Je suis revenu exprès quand j'ai su pour le décès de son père. J'étais là à l'enterrement et j'ai été choqué de voir qu'il n'avait personne pour l'entourer. Il n'avait aucun lien avec sa famille alors ce n'est pas elle qui a été le réconforter. Des jeunes de son âge étaient présents mais c'était vraiment juste pour dire qu'ils étaient là. Scott avait l'air triste mais il ne regardait que le cercueil. Liam était absent tout comme Isaac et Théo pour je ne sais quelle raison même si l'absence de ce dernier était légitime. Je me suis précipité vers Stiles pour le serrer contre moi de toutes mes forces, il s'est accroché à moi comme si j'étais son sauveur. Il m'a remercié un nombre incalculable de fois, son visage trempé dans mon cou. Au bout d'un moment, une femme métisse, Mélissa, est arrivée dans le cimetière et elle a pris le corps tremblant de larmes de Stiles contre elle, me le retirant doucement des bras. Il s'est laissé allé contre elle en la suppliant de lui ramener son père. Elle a versé quelques larmes avant de prendre sur elle et de prononcer des mots doux à son oreille. Bref. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait délaissé ainsi par sa famille et j'ai voulu aller le voir le lendemain soir de l'enterrement et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé.

\- Et où êtes-vous à présent ?!  
\- Je ne peux…  
\- Ecoute moi bien ! Je viens de revenir à Beacon Hills et je découvre qu'un des membres de ma m… mon groupe va au plus mal et est parti ! Je veux le voir et tu vas me dire maintenant où vous êtes !  
\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
\- Dis moi !  
\- Canada.  
\- On arrive d'ici quelques jours. Je trouve le premier avion disponible. Trouve une grande maison pour tous nous loger.  
\- La notre a une taille raisonnable mais je soutiens que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il n'est pas prêt.  
\- Ça va faire quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu !  
\- … n'embarque pas Scott. Ni Théo. Surtout pas Théo.  
\- Mais qui est ce putain de Théo ?!  
\- Celui qui a tué John Stilinski. Mais personne ne croit Stiles quand il dit ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est-ce qu'il tolérera dans le groupe.  
\- J'emmène tout le monde. Mais je ne vois pas qui est ce Théo. Il a du être exclu.  
\- Contact moi quand vous avez les billets.  
\- Prends soin de lui.  
\- Toujours.

Puis je raccroche. Mon dieu… c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Je dois voir Scott. Je dois l'assassiner. Et réconforter Isaac. Peut être même que je le câlinerai même un peu !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'ai massacré Scott lorsque je l'ai vu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois redevenu un Alpha. Puissant en plus de cela ! Je lui ai fait un tel passage à tabac qu'il est resté couché trois jours.

J'ai cependant été attristé d'entendre les couinements paniqués de son jeune bêta qui était tout bonnement terrifié par moi. Pourtant, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est fort et courageux. Heureusement, Isaac l'a câliné pour le rassurer et le calmer. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il se mêle au conflit.

Je ne leur ait pas laissé la moindre possibilité pour échapper à notre prochaine escapade au Canada. Ils viennent. Tous. Sauf Théo ; j'ai appris qu'il était pris en main par sa sœur morte. Qu'il avait tué. Dire que Scott a abandonné son meilleur ami pour une enflure pareille !

L'avion est à la fin de la semaine, tout le monde a donc pu s'arranger -de toute manière je ne leur ait pas laissé le choix!- pour partir. Les valises sont normalement toutes fermées et terminées, étant donné que le départ est de main matin.

Le lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Isaac. Calme toi, stupide chiot.

Il se pince les lèvres, s'assied près de moi mais bouge toujours. En grognant, je place une main dans sa nuque et la masse légèrement. Il se détend.

\- On va enfin le voir. J'ai essayé de le contacter sans cesse, sans que ça n'aboutisse. J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il sera heureux de nous voir !

La nuit est longue, il ne parvient pas à se poser assez pour dormir. Il trépigne tel un petit chiot pour sa première balade. Je dissimule un sourire à cette pensée.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nous sommes enfin arrivés, le trajet a été terriblement long, malgré qu'il dure peu de temps. Isaac, assis à côté de moi, n'a cessé de gigoter dans tout les sens, il est intenable. Je suis surpris de voir que Liam est sensiblement dans les même état.

Ils sont tellement impatients qu'ils passent leur temps à se coller l'un à l'autre.

\- Calmez-vous. Liam. Isaac. Calmez-vous.

Les deux louveteaux s'empressent de venir vers moi, se pressant contre mon corps. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils m'exaspèrent. Mais ils sont adorables. Scott grogne, mécontent que je lui pique ses bêtas. Je me retiens de grogner vers lui, n'appréciant que très peu son comportement.

Apercevant ma difficulté à détacher les loups de moi, Mason vient les tirer chacun par une oreille, ce qui a le mérite de bien fonctionner. Instantanément, Liam se colle contre son meilleur ami. Si j'ai bien compris, Liam, Mason et Isaac se sont énormément rapprochés durant ces trois ans, ils se soutenaient dans leur peine face à l'absence de Stiles.

\- J'ai l'adresse. On y va.

Ils me suivent. Qui me direz vous ? La meute.  
En gros : Liam, Scoot, Isaac, Mason, Peter, Aiden, Ethan, Kira, Malia, Allison, Lydia et Parrish.

Le chemin est assez court jusqu'à la maison de Stiles. Nous restons quelques instants figés sur place face à la maison. Elle est grande, sur deux étages, un grand jardin clos plein d'arbres et de verdures le rendant confiné, doux, chaleureux. Comme un cocon. Presque timidement, Isaac pousse le portail et se dirige vers la porte, tandis que nous le suivons. Je sens ma propre nervosité augmenter et Liam se colle contre mon flan avec des petits gémissements discrets.

Je glisse une paume rassurante dans son dos tout en le poussant à avancer. Isaac ne tarde pas à frapper à la porte, qui met quelques minutes avant de s'ouvrir.

Je reste bouche bée devant la personne qui nous a ouvert. Elle est splendide, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Salut ! Stiles n'est pas encore rentré, il passait voir Jace au salon ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer. Comme convenu, je ne lui ai parlé de rien, mais je ne pense pas que la surprise lui plaise, sans vouloir vexer !  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stiles rentre relativement tard le soir, nous sommes tous installés dans le salon lorsqu'il débarque. Si au départ il ne nous voit pas et pose vivement son sac à dos dans l'entrée en retirant chaussures et manteau, il se fige et pâlit considérablement en nous apercevant sur les canapés.

Ses yeux s'imbibent de larmes, ses lèvres commencent à trembloter et ses jambes semblent avoir du mal à le porter.

\- D-DARLIN' !

Sa voix est brisée, paniquée. Je fronce les sourcils en sentant son angoisse pure. Il cherche frénétiquement du regard autour de lui.

\- Qu'est… qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Les larmes baignent sur ses joues, intarissables.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à-à Darlin' ?! J'étais parti, je vous ai laissé tranquille ! J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez… pourquoi lui faire du mal ?

Il est transpirant de terreur. Liam et Isaac sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, Isaac laissant libre cours aux larmes que son cadet parvient à retenir. Moi-même je ne fais pas le fier, blessé et touché par ses mots et sa crainte.  
Lydie a les mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Parrish la tient par les épaules, Allison semble inquiète, au même titre que Malia et Ethan. Aiden ne semble cependant pas être touché, tout comme ce foutu Scott. Mason s'approche doucement de l'humain mais ce dernier se laisse tomber en sanglotant, craignant apparemment le contact.

\- Non… fallait pas. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Je vous ai laissé tranquilles, pourquoi vous me faites encore mal ?! Pourquoi vous lui avez fait mal ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?! Rendez moi, Darlin'… je vous en supplie. Je vous laisse la maison, tout, même mon argent, mais rendez moi Darlin'. Je vous promets de disparaître, de trouver un autre continent, celui qui ne vous intéresse pas, mais laissez moi avec Darlin'… s'il vous plait.

Nous sommes tous muets, abasourdis de stupeurs, incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste tant ses mots font écho en nous. Peter se passe une main dans les cheveux, un faux air exaspéré au visage, tandis que Kira se mordille la lèvre.

La porte s'ouvre alors dans le dos de Stiles.

\- Seigneur. Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Pour le creature!Stiles, j'ai eu de nouvelles réponses :**

 **Demi-fée : I I**  
 **Incube : I**  
 **Ange : I I I**  
 **Chérubin : I**  
 **Séraphin : I**  
 **Sorcier : I**  
 **Léopard : I**  
 **Tigre blanc : I I**  
 **Kitsune (renard à 9 queues) : I**  
 **Lycaon : I**  
 **Panthère : I**  
 **Vampire : I**

 **Que préférez vous ? A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres idées ! ^^**

 **à la prochaine mes petits loups !**


	7. Chapter 6

***cachée derrière son écran* B-Bonjour ?**

 **Euh... je suis ... navrée de ma si longue absence ? Enfin... désertion ?**

 ***tousse* Eh bien, je voulais terminer Humain parmi les loups... et j'ai écris plusieurs OS ^^**

 **Bref, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture mes petits loups ! :3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Stiles se retourne vivement en se redressant, chancelant jusqu'à s'effondrer dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

\- M-ma-maelan.

Stiles commence à hyper ventiler, puis il nous jette un regard horrifié avant de brusquement pousser la nouvelle personne à l'extérieur.

\- Tu dois partir ! Vite ! Fuis ! Je les retiens, je ne les laisserai pas te faire mal !  
\- Stiles. Calme toi.

Mais l'hyperactif n'écoute rien, il pousse Maelan vers l'extérieur.

\- STILES !

L'humain se fige, les yeux grands ouverts dans ceux lui faisant face.

\- Stiles. Respire, maintenant.  
\- J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué.  
\- Non, je vais bien, tu vois. Alors respire et calme toi. Ils ne sont pas là pour nous faire souffrir.

L'air perdu qu'aborde le brun me serre le cœur. Pourquoi pense-t-il que si l'on souhaite le voir, c'est uniquement dans un but de cruauté.

\- Mais…  
\- C'est moi qui les ai invités, Darlin'.  
\- P-pourquoi ? Tu veux… te… débarrasser de moi ? Tu … t'étais pas obligé de les faire venir. J's'rais partis si tu me le demandais. Je voulais pas être un fardeau pour toi. Pardon. Excuse moi. Je vais…préparer m-m-ma valise.

La voix est terriblement faible, tremblante et brisée. Les prunelles bleus lui faisant face sont pleines de douleur.

\- Mais non, Stiles. Je fais cela pour que tu retrouves tes amis, pas pour te mettre à la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, mon Darlin' !

Stiles est ensuite enfermé dans une étreinte puissante pleine de tendresse qui me tord l'estomac.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparent et Maelan se tourne vers nous, Stiles contre son dos, son visage dissimulé dans la nuque rousse.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour me le mettre dans cet état ?!  
\- R-rien. Il a réagit comme cela dès qu'il nous a vus.

La voix d'Isaac est hantée. Nous nous réinstallons tous sur les divans dans un silence gêné. Maelan vient s'asseoir près de moi, à ma plus grande surprise et attire Stiles contre son flan, à mon opposée. Je fronce le nez en m'apercevant pour la première fois à quel point leurs odeurs sont mêlées et similaires. Ils doivent dormir ensemble.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?, la voix de Stiles est petite.  
\- Derek souhaitait venir, quand il a débarqué et qu'il s'est rendu compte de ton absence.

Stiles ne se détend pas de la soirée, prostré contre son amant. Son regard ne croise jamais celui des autres et la moindre tentative de contact d'Isaac ou de Liam sont refoulées. « Darling' » passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et dans son dos, malaxant les muscles tétanisés.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Darlin', tu es épuisé.  
\- P-pas sans toi.  
\- Ok. Viens. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

À l'unisson, nous leur souhaitons une bonne nuit, sous le sursaut effrayé de Stiles. Ils vont dans leur chambre et j'entends Maelan murmurer des paroles rassurantes à Stiles. Leur départ laisse le salon dans un silence pesant et tandis que nous gagnons chacun nos chambres pour dormir, Isaac se faufile dans la mienne et, timidement, vient se presser contre mon flan, acceptant ma main dans sa nuque pour y imprégner mon odeur. Il reçoit un message qu'il me laisse lire.

 _De LIAM - 23h34_  
… Je peux dormir avec toi ?

 _De ISAAC - 23h35_  
Je suis avec Der'.

 _De LIAM - 23h37_  
… Oh. Bonne nuit alors.

Isaac couine contre moi.

\- Dis lui de nous rejoindre à ton petit pot de colle.

 _De ISAAC - 23h39_  
Viens avec nous, ça ne dérange pas Derek.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le plus jeune de la meute. Il se glisse dans la chambre silencieusement et grogne de contentement lorsque les bras d'Isaac l'entourent.

Attendri bien malgré moi, je passe une main dans les boucles blondes de mon petit louveteau puis dans les mèches lisses et courtes du cadet. Je finis par passer un bras par dessus leurs corps enlacés et j'enfoui mon visage contre la nuque chaude d'Isaac.

\- Il nous déteste.  
\- Il est surtout terrifié, Liam.  
\- Mais… Isaac et moi, on ne lui a jamais rien fait.  
\- Oui mais… toute cette souffrance qu'on lui a causé… Le monde surnaturel lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Surtout nous, les loups garous. Il… a peut être développé une sorte de crainte, phobie, peur panique des loups.

Mon portable vibre, me faisant hausser un sourcil tandis que je le déverrouille. Mon deuxième sourcil rejoint le premier lorsque je vois le nom de Maelan s'inscrire.

 _De MAELAN - 00h12_  
Stiles adore les loups. Profondément. Pour lui, tout tourne autour des systèmes de meute. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point son passé à vos côtés l'a marqué et fait souffrir. Il désespère d'avoir un jour une meute. Il craint les loups car il craint la souffrance qu'il y associe. C'est à vous de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risque plus rien, que vous êtes prêts à l'accepter. Mais surtout, laissez lui du temps, laissez lui de l'espace, il n'a plus l'habitude d'interagir avec du monde.  
(ps : je te rappelle être moi-même une créature surnaturelle, j'entends ce que vous dites. Mais il dort donc je préfère répondre par texto.)

C'est avec un soupire résigné que je souhaites une bonne nuit aux autres et que je m'endors.

* * *

 ***POV STILES***

De longs frissons parcourent mon épiderme. Je suis tendu, mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être traqué, observé. Leurs regards me dérangent, m'oppressent. Il me veulent du mal, je le sais, je le sens ; c'est comme avant. Rien n'a changé. Pourquoi cela aurait-il seulement changé ?!

J'entends la porte claquer et je ne peux m'empêcher d'appeler Maelan. Ma voix est clairement terrifiée. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils sont ici, et je ne parviens pas à rester seul avec eux. J'ai perpétuellement besoin de mon amant à mes côtés. Devant l'absence de réponses de mon petit ami, mon cœur bat plus vite. J'enfile précipitamment mon pull épais à col roulé.

Depuis que la meute est là, encore plus qu'avant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'habiller de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas deviner ma silhouette, de façon à ce que mes tatouages ne se voient pas. Seuls ceux qui sont sur mes mains peuvent être aperçus… et encore. Je fais toujours attention à ce que mes manches recouvrent mes doigts.

Je me dirige craintivement vers la porte de la maison, sursautant au moindre bruit, effrayé à la perspective de tomber sur un membre de la meute. Je saisis mon sac à dos puis sors de la maison, le cœur battant, les jambes flageolantes, les mains tremblantes.

Nous sommes samedi, il n'y a pas de cours, je marche donc rapidement vers le salon de tatouages pour m'engouffrer dans l'ambiance chaleureuse. Sans prêter attention aux deux clients, je me jette contre Jace, inspirant profondément son odeur, mes poings se crispant sur le dos de son maillot. Tendrement, il passe une main sur ma nuque et malaxe mes muscles crispés.

\- Hey, Stili.

Ses lèvres se pressent délicatement contre mon front et ses bras entourent mon corps. Je soupire de contentement ; j'aime être dans ses bras.

\- J'veux qu'ils partent de chez moi.

Ma voix n'est qu'un gémissement douloureux, chargé de peur.  
La présence de la meute me terrifie. Pourquoi seraient-ils là si ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal ?!

\- Parles en avec Maelan…  
\- Déjà fait. Il m'écoute pas. Il les aime bien… et s'il repartait avec eux ?! Et s'il… s'il devenait un membre de la meute ?! Dis moi… Jace… p-pourquoi lui parviendrait à-à-à… à s'intégrer dans la meute en deux semaines alors que… que… moi… je … je n'ai jamais réussi. Mon meilleur ami en faisant pourtant partie, Jace. Et ils m'ont tous refusés… pourquoi Maelan… en ferrait partie ?! Ça voudrait dire qu'il m'abandonnerait pour eux. P-pourquoi ?! J'veux pas qu'il s'en aille. J'sais que c'est égoïste mais… j'suis bien avec lui… j'veux pas qu'il parte avec eux. Jace…

Il étouffe ma voix en appuyant mon visage contre son épaule. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait entraîné dans la réserve.

\- Ok, respire, Stili. Détends toi, ça va aller. Maelan tient à toi.  
\- Dors à la maison, s'il te plait.

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, il entre dans la maison à ma suite. Derek est occupé aux fourneaux, ce qui me surprend légèrement. Allison et Lydia débattent sur un magasine, installées sur le canapé tandis que Peter terrorise Isaac et Liam, alors que Scott tente de se faire entendre de l'ancien Alpha pour le faire cesser. Malia et Kira ainsi qu'Aiden ne sont pas présents, sûrement sortis quelque part dans la ville et Mason joue sur son ordinateur. Parrish descend les escaliers et rejoint Derek.

Jace pose une main dans ma nuque et d'une pression, me fait avancer. Je tremble, je le sais, mais je me laisse faire. Mon souffle se fait précipité lorsque les regards se posent sur nous et l'angoisse monte en moi quand mon ami m'entraîne dans la cuisine. Il salut tout le monde joyeusement, mon corps contre le sien.

Il me pousse sur un tabouret haut de la cuisine puis me sert un jus d'orange.

* * *

 ***POV DEREK***

Je regarde le type s'étant présenté sous le nom de Jace du coin de l'œil. Il gravite autour de Stiles, et le plus terrible, c'est que je vois à quel point ça apaise le petit hyperactif.

Je continue de cuisiner tout en gardant un œil sur le jeune duo, comprenant que me voir occupé et pas concentré sur lui détend l'humain.

\- On met la table, Stili ?  
\- O-oui, rougit-il.

Et sa petite voix de sourie apeurée me serre le cœur de peine.

\- Ne les aidez pas, vous allez le stresser. Laissez les faire, Jace a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, murmurais-je pour que seule les loups puissent entendre.

Je retins un sourire tendre en sentant Isaac se presser contre mon dos, sa petite bouille d'ange contre mon épaule pour observer les deux humains porter l'énorme pile d'assiette et les couverts dans la salle à manger.

Liam arrive tout de suite après et se pelotonne dans les bras de son ami blond.

Je détourne les yeux de leurs deux corps se papouillant, pour voir Jace poser sa paume dans la nuque de l'orphelin. Je me retiens de grogner, me résignant au fait que Stiles avait fait sa propre meute et qu'il ne m'appartient pas.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant qu'on ne mange.  
\- J-je… V-viens avec moi.

J'écarquille les yeux lorsque le blond accepte et qu'ils partent tous deux vers la salle d'eau. Aux bruits de tissus, et aux murmures, je comprends facilement qu'ils se douchent littéralement ensemble.

* * *

 ***POV STILES***

Je sens mon corps entier frissonner alors que les doigts pleins de savon de Jace malaxent mon corps. Il m'entoure de ses bras et cale sa tête sur mon épaule, ses cheveux trempé collés à mon cou et mon torse. Il embrasse doucement le tatouage que j'ai derrière l'oreille et il chuchote :

\- Tu t'en sors bien, mon Stili. Je suis fier de toi.

Ce soir là, c'est serré entre Jace et Maelan que je parviens à m'endormir.

* * *

 **NDA : Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey mes petits loups !**

 **Je suis navrée pour l'attente, mais l'inspiration me vient difficilement ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne cette fic, loin de là ! C'est juste que l'écriture se fait plus lentement ! ^^**

 **Certains ont peut-être pu voir que je n'étais cependant pas restée inactive ; j'ai publié pas mal d'OS ^^ N'hésitez pas à aller les lire !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je me suis décidée à tout de même le poster, espérant que vous préfériez un chapitre court que pas de chapitre du tout !**

 _ **Aussi ! On m'a fait la remarque qu'une erreur s'était glissée dans mon script, mais non mes chatons ! Allison est bel et bien vivante, à aucun moment je ne dis qu'elle est décédée ! Je dis uniquement qu'elle a faillit mourir ! :)**_

 **Bon, je ne vais pas vous assommer de blabla, bonne lectuuuuure !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que nous sommes chez Stiles et nous sommes tous ravis de voir qu'il est moins apeuré par notre présence. Du moins, avec certains d'entre nous.

À présent, Isaac et Liam peuvent l'enlacer et même s'incruster dans son lit certains soirs. Moi, je peux à présent m'installer près de lui et tenir des conversations intéressantes. Je fais toujours attention à ne pas laisser le loup Alpha monter en moi lorsqu'il me taquine légèrement -chose déjà très rare- mais aussi les pulsions qui me poussent à le marquer comme membre de ma meute. Je fais aussi attention à ne jamais parler trop fort près de lui, ma voix grave le faisant trembler lorsque je râle après les autres.

Actuellement, il est allongé près de moi, endormi. Je suis surpris par cela ; qu'il se laisse aussi exposé et vulnérable alors que plusieurs membres de la meute sont dans la maison et que ni Jace ni Maelan n'y sont.

Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, je passe une main dans sa crinière ébouriffée. Il se tend vers ma paume, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. J'hausse un sourcil en voyant une marque noire perdue derrière son oreille. J'écarte donc les mèches brunes et écarquille les yeux en avisant les tatouages présents.

Une croix de style gothique accompagnée d'un symbole contre la possession.

Cela me rappelle instantanément le Nogitsune et j'effleure les deux marques du bout des doigts. Il frissonne mais s'approche de moi, jusqu'à ce que son avant bras ne recouvre mes cuisses et que son visage soit contre ma hanche. Je vois ensuite, dans le col de son sweet des traces noires.

Je soulève le tissu de quelques centimètres et frissonne violemment d'un désir foudroyant en apercevant le triskèle qui orne le dos du jeune homme. Ne pouvant me retenir, je glisse délicatement ma main sous le pull et caresse, retrace les contours.

Il soupire, encore endormi, et se presse un peu plus contre moi. A contre cœur, je finis par dégager ma paume du dos brûlant et me contente de la passer dans le douce chevelure, un livre à la main.

Lorsqu'il finit par se réveiller, il s'étire et grogne de contentement, puis ouvre les yeux. Je vois clairement son rougissement alors que sa tête est sur mes cuisses. Il se redresse vivement, bafouille, tortille ses mains, s'agite et se lève, se rassied et pose un regard inquiet sur moi.

\- Y'a pas de mal à cela, Stiles.  
\- T-tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je rigole, surpris.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que je t'en veuille juste parce que tu t'es rapproché de moi dans ton sommeil ! Approche.

L'humain s'exécute timidement et lorsqu'il est assez près, je l'attire contre moi.  
Il couine de surprise et ne se détend qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je sens avec délice ses muscles fondre contre moi, son petit nez retroussé se logeant contre mon cou, inspirant mon odeur. Ses jambes sont en travers des miennes, ses bras encerclant mon torse sans trop de certitude. Je masse doucement sa nuque et il gémit, sa tête un peu plus rejetée dans ma paume, sa bouche entre ouverte.

Ses jolies lèvres roses sont tentantes, encore plus en sentant le souffle un peu précipité qui en sort. À cet instant, je ne désire qu'une chose : les posséder. Purement et simplement.

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien, alors que ses paupières dissimulent ses belles iris. Nous sommes cependant coupés par l'arrivée inopportune de Jace. Ce dernier se fige en nous voyant ainsi mais Stiles ne semble pas remarquer sa surprise ; il se redresse et se précipite vers son ami, un énorme sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il se jette contre lui, les bras du blond se refermant autour de l'hyperactif, clairement en protection.

Le blond embrasse délicatement la joue rose de son ami tout en continuant de me fixer, une lueur d'agacement au fond des yeux. Il grogne ensuite, quand il est projeté en avant, alors qu'une masse rousse s'écrase contre son dos, projetée à pleine vitesse.

Les lèvres carmines de Maelan se posent sur le nez de Stiles, puis sur ses lèvres, alors qu'ils gloussent tous les deux comme des abrutis. L'hyperactif finit coincé entre les deux corps bien trop entreprenants selon moi.

Je me racle la gorge et me relève. Les garçons me lancent un regard amusé tandis que Stiles se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son amant. Je lève les yeux au ciel, blasé au possible.

Je vais dans ma chambre, squattée par Liam et Isaac étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains sous les maillots, leurs jambes nues intimement mêlées, le nez de l'un dans la nuque de l'autre, qui a pressé son visage contre son épaule. Ils dorment sereinement, leurs cœurs battant parfaitement à l'unisson. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et ils bougent légèrement , leurs lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres à présent.

Je passe doucement une main dans les boucles blondes d'Isaac, qui ronronne discrètement. Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Stiles :

\- Maelan m'a dit que leurs odeurs étaient presque indissociables, maintenant.

\- Il a raison.

Comme pour prouver mes dires, je me penche vers les deux jeunes hommes endormis et caresse la nuque de Liam du bout du nez. Le louveteau frissonne et se tend vers le contact.

\- C'est dingue ce que tu as changé, chuchote doucement Stiles.

Surpris, je me tourne vers l'humain, qui a les joues rouges, le regard fuyant, ses mains triturant ses manches. Il lève rapidement ses yeux, qui croisent timidement les miens.

\- Oui… tu es… tellement attentionné. Tu es si doux avec la meute, surtout Liam et Isaac.  
\- Il en ont besoin…  
\- Mais jamais tu n'aurais fait cela, avant ! Tu étais si bourru et brutal !

Je détourne le regard, gêné, presque honteux aux souvenirs qui me reviennent. J'étais abject avec mes loups.

Discrètement, Stiles s'avance et contourne le lit pour s'allonger dans le dos de Isaac, là où il y a de la place dans le lit. Il se pelotonne contre le loup, son visage enfoui entre les omoplates du blondinet. Un sourire tendre orne mes lèvres et je me couche contre Liam, passant un bras au-dessus des deux corps emboîtés et mes doigts effleurent ceux de l'hyperactif.

J'entends son cœur s'accélérer, son odeur prend des effluves de gêne et de contentement. J'embrasse la nuque de Liam lorsqu'il s'enfonce contre mon torse, attirant Isaac et donc Stiles à sa suite. Mon autre main part se perdre dans la chevelure épaisse de l'humain, qui se tend mais finit par se laisser aller.

Nous nous endormons tous les deux ainsi, bercés par les ronronnements des deux loups et moi-même par nos odeurs mêlées.

Putain, que c'est bon.

* * *

 **NDA : Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'hésitais à faire le Derek toujours bourru et violent avec Stiles mais étant donné le passif de Stiles... le Sterek ne serait jamais né x)**


End file.
